Reaching for the Stars
by KatonRyu
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal Contest goes horribly wrong. With tensions between Ash and his friends and an evil mastermind out for Dialga and Palkia, will everything be alright? Advanceshipping AshMay
1. Contests, Coordinators and Creeps

**Well, here it is. The first chapter of my newest Fanfic. My intention is to upload a new chapter every couple of days, but knowing myself it might not be that often. To that end, I'd like to ask you all to review if you read the story. If you think it's good, tell me. If you think it's horrible, I don't mind you flaming me, as long as you can give me some reasons. I seek to better myself as a writer, and just saying, "You suck!" is a waste of my time and yours. If you're gonna bash me, give me some reasons. Preferably reasons not regarding the pairing. Anyway, thanks for reading this long intro, enjoy the story, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Contests, Coordinators and Creeps**

The sun was bright and the temperature pleasant as Ash and his friends hit the road one morning, leaving the Pokémon Center behind to continue their journey towards Hearthome City. There, May and Dawn wanted to participate in the Contest; May for the first time, Dawn to try and succeed where she previously failed.

"I can't wait to get back to Hearthome!" Dawn said. "This time I'll do it for sure!"

"This time you'll have me to deal with, so don't get your hopes up," May said, giving Dawn a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that. I'm telling you, you'll never win when I'm there," Dawn retorted.

Ash and Brock woefully listened to the back and forth brags of the girls. For the past few days the Contest had been all either girl could talk about.

"Do you remember when they used to just talk about clothes and shopping all day?" Ash groaned.

"Tell me about it. This Contest really gets them going," Brock agreed.

("And the fact they egg each other on isn't much help either,") Pikachu chimed in.

Because of their years of travel, Ash could understand Pikachu perfectly. The same went for Brock and May, but Dawn would occasionally be puzzled about the Lightning Mouse's words.

Ash groaned softly, affirming Pikachu's remark.

"What's the matter guys? Tired already?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Tired of your Contest craze…" Ash muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, May heard him.

"Tired of _our_ craze? Have you looked at yourself when a Gym battle is coming up? Gym battle this, badge winning that, you just won't shut up," she said. Even though she sounded angry, her eyes were sparkling. She loved teasing Ash.

"Yeah, well, that's because…um…" Ash strained to find a way out, but came up with nothing.

"That about sums it up, doesn't it?" May said with a wink to Dawn.

"Yup. All those in favor of revoking Ash's right to complain?" She and May raised their hands and Ash grumbled.

("Can't win 'em all buddy,") Pikachu said comfortingly.

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes as Dawn and May continued their excited conversation. He wondered who he should be rooting for when the time for the Contest had come. Of course, Dawn had a lot of promise as a Coordinator, but May was more experienced. A smile crossed Ash's face as he recalled how May had been when he first met her. She had changed so much, but she was still the same girl he'd met when he had just arrived in Hoenn. Still the same girl he had tutored, traveled with, shared fun times and life and death moments. He shook his head and wondered why he had suddenly started to reminisce.

("Anything bothering you?") Pikachu asked.

"Don't you usually reminisce when someone's not around?" Ash asked.

Pikachu gave him a confused look. ("What? You lost me there,") he replied.

"Never mind," Ash said quickly.

"So May, do you think this Drew guy will be in Hearthome too?" Ash heard Dawn ask.

May shrugged. "Who knows. It'd be fun to see him again, though," she replied.

Ash wasn't sure 'fun' was the word he'd use when Drew was involved. He didn't like the green haired Coordinator all that much, as he reminded Ash of how Gary used to be. Gary had decided to follow in his grandfather's tracks, however, and had stopped being a Trainer. Subsequently he became a much nicer guy, though he still retained much of his cynicism. Drew, on the other hand, was still very much the same he'd always been. Arrogant, yet infuriatingly smooth. Ash wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that May wanted to see him again, but he shrugged it off.

"Are you alright, Ash? You're so quiet," May said.

"Hey, you revoked my right to complain, right?" Ash replied, putting on a tough face and hoping she wouldn't realize he was lying.

"Yeah, 'cause that really works on you," May said sarcastically. "Besides, you look…well, I'd almost say grim, but that's kinda harsh," she continued.

"It's nothing, really," Ash said, trying to look as neutral as possible. May gave him a weird glance and shrugged, returning, once again, to her animated conversation with Dawn.

'_I wonder why she was paying attention to me while she was talking to Dawn,' _Ash thought to himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Brock said, "If you go down to that cliff over there, you'll be able to see Hearthome. From here, it's only a two hour walk at most."

The group ran over to the nearby cliff, and sure enough, they looked upon the skyline of Hearthome City. Ash forgot all about his dark musings and he couldn't help but grin as he saw the sun reflect off the buildings. This was the city where he'd beaten Fantina for her Relic Badge; that had been a difficult battle.

"Hearthome! It's been too long since we last came here," Dawn sighed dreamily.

"That's only because there's a Contest here, isn't it?" May asked, giving Dawn a sideways glance.

Dawn sweatdropped and replied, "No…not at all…" while trying to pull off a genuine smile and failing miserably.

"Don't worry. I won't think less of you for not being cultural," May continued to tease.

"Thanks!" Dawn began cheerfully, followed by an indignant, "Hey!"

Ash silently chuckled to himself. May had to be really fired up, for her to make that many cheap shots. Over time, she had developed the habit of continually teasing everyone nearby as a Contest drew nearer, to better control her nerves. The more nervous she was, the more she teased.

("Dawn had better learn some sarcasm, or else May will drive her completely insane before the Contest has even started,") Pikachu said.

"Heh, it's not so much she doesn't know sarcasm; it's that she's really looking forward to the Contest. Even though she beat May last time, she still wants to prove herself," Ash replied.

As they walked on, May and Dawn gradually became quieter. Ash knew that now they were pretty much in the eye of the storm. Once in the city, they would register for the Contest and start training like there would be no tomorrow. Then, during the Contest, they would give everything they had, and a little more.

During the silent stage, as Ash had dubbed the moments, talking to the girls was useless, unless it was encouragement or advice on how to be better. Ash knew exactly how they felt, because as May had stated earlier, he was exactly the same before a Gym battle. Often he would watch the girls train, giving them tips or serving as a sparring partner for either May of Dawn, as the two Coordinators didn't want the other to know her appeals beforehand.

This was more an issue for Dawn than May, however, as May relied less on planning and more on improvised techniques in the Battle round, a trait she'd taken over from Ash. This was not to say, of course, that she was unprepared.

"Ash, would you mind helping me prepare for the Contest once we've registered?" May asked.

Ash smiled, "Of course. Have you decided what Pokémon to use yet?"

May nodded and replied, "I'll go with Blaziken. She's in peak condition, so she should perform pretty well."

"Alright, then I'll use Infernape. I wonder how they'll hold up," Ash said, already preparing for the sparring in his head. Both Blaziken and Infernape were Fire/Fighting types of Pokémon. Pitting them against each other would mean a heated fight full of powerful blows.

May, meanwhile, was trying to come up with a strategy to battle Infernape. She knew about the Counter Shield and was determined to nullify it somehow. "Well, guys, here we are. Hearthome City," Brock announced.

The others were all shaken from their respective thoughts and looked up. Behind the top of the Pokémon Center in front of them, the dome of the massive Contest Hall was visible.

"I suggest we get checked into the Pokémon Center first, and then head out to the Contest Hall," Brock said. The others nodded in agreement, but before they could get to the Pokémon Center they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, if it isn't May and her friends." The group turned around to face a green haired boy with a confident smirk.

"Drew! Nice to see you!" May nearly shouted, and she ran over to meet him. "So you're entering the Contest as well?" she asked.

Drew nodded and, as the others stood around them, eyed Dawn.

"I don't think we've met before," he said to her.

Dawn nodded. "I'm Dawn! You're Drew, right? I heard a lot about you," she said.

"Oh? Good things, I hope?" Drew said, giving May a sideways glance.

May blushed a little, but Dawn said, "Yeah! That you're a really good Coordinator, and that your Pokémon are very well trained."

"I see," Drew said, still looking at May.

"So Drew, how've you been?" Ash asked. Even though he wasn't _that_ fond of Drew, he still didn't have a grudge against him.

"I've been okay, I guess. I haven't been to many Contests in this region, but my Pokémon are ready for anything," Drew replied, flicking his hair.

"Confident as ever huh?" Brock said.

Drew made sort of a shrugging gesture, not sure how to reply to Brock.

"Nevertheless, it's good to hear that you've been well," Brock continued.

"Same to you," Drew said, slightly smiling now. "Anyway, I'm going to register for the Contest. I'll see you later, May," he said, before walking off.

"Yeah, see you!" May yelled after him.

"Come on, let's get our stuff to the Pokémon Center and get registered as well," Dawn said, seeming even more eager than before. Meeting a new Coordinator, a rival of May's no less, had fueled her fighting spirit.

In the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy greeted them. Brock immediately ran over to her, one step short of drooling all over the counter. "Nurse Joy, please! Take my temperature and measure my pulse, because I think I've fallen ill upon seeing your beauty!"

A white light flashed from Brock's belt and a purple, froglike Pokémon appeared. Its fist glowed purple and it hit Brock in the side. Brock crumpled and Croagunk dragged him away, while Nurse Joy sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly, her facial features mimicked by Brock's friends.

"Um, hi," Ash said, one eye on Brock who lay crumpled in the corner, "We'd like to have a room for four persons, please."

Nurse Joy nodded, and said, "Of course. Are you going to enter the Contest, by any chance?" she inquired, as she rummaged through a drawer.

"Yes, we are!" Dawn said happily. "I've been here once before, but I lost…" she continued, her smile slightly fading.

"Ah well, that's what second chances are for, right?" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "I thought I recognized you, though, that's why I asked. I was a judge last time, and will be again this time," Joy explained.

Her gaze went along the group and came to a rest on May. "And I know you as well, although not from this city," she said.

May smiled brightly and said, "I didn't know people in Sinnoh knew me."

"Oh, the Coordinators do. They also know Drew, Harley and Solidad. You guys are quite the sensation, though not all of you for the same reason."

They all knew what Joy meant, as images of the flamboyant Coordinator Harley appeared in their minds.

"So, Harley is in as well?" May asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

Joy nodded. "Yes, he's been in town for several days already." Her face darkened. "He's also been quite a nuisance." Looking at May, she continued, "He's been trying to get the town riled up against you. In that regard, though, his reputation as a sore loser preceded him and he was booed away from every place he visited. As a direct result, though, he's ready to do his absolute worst. Be careful if you come across him, even before the Contest."

May nodded grimly and Ash, too, felt rage bubbling within him. Harley had caused trouble before, and he had a grudge against May. Who knew what he might do if they met him now. On edge, the group left the Pokémon Center and headed for the Contest Hall.

In the Contest Hall, many Coordinators were swapping ideas and strategies, boasting of their successes, or looking nervous in the presence of so many rivals. May and Dawn walked up to the counter and registered their Pokémon for the Contest.

"May! What a pleasant surprise," a voice said. It was disguised, sweet as honey, but May recognized it, and instantly a wave of dread passed through her.

"H-Harley…so, you're here too?" she said, adrenaline rushing through her body.

A man dressed up as a Cacturne, with long purple hair approached her and Dawn. Ash and Brock quickly ran over to the girls, knowing Harley wouldn't be up to much good.

"Of course I am, silly," Harley said. Even though his voice was still sweet and he had a huge smile on his face, his green eyes were emotionless and cold as ice. "How incredibly nice to see you again," Harley continued to act nice.

"Drop the act, Harley," Ash warned, "We've heard about your attempts to get everyone riled up against May."

An annoyed look flashed over Harley's face, before returning to its former nice look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ash. May is my good friend, aren't you, May?" he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

May cringed and pushed him away. "What are you trying to pull?" she demanded, "Do you think I've forgotten about all the nasty things you did before?"

Harley put on a hurt look and said, "That's all in the past! I've changed, I swear! I'm an honest person now!"

Ash stepped forward. "Then why did Nurse Joy warn us to be careful if we met you? She told us you've been trying to antagonize May with everyone here."

Harley took a step back and muttered, "That pink-haired little…She'll pay dearly…" He looked up again, his face hard and hostile now, finally complementing his eyes. "Just you wait. This will be a Contest you won't soon forget," he said, a wicked, slightly insane grin appearing on his face. With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving the group in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked. She'd heard stories about Harley before, but she had never met him. Frankly, the Slateport Coordinator creeped her out.

"That was Harley. He has this pathetic grudge against me for…something, I guess. He always tries to get me in trouble one way or another," May said.

"Yeah, you've told me, but I didn't know he'd be so…eccentric," Dawn said, still feeling shivers going down her spine.

"Nah, he's been worse," Ash said. "One time he dressed up like May. That was at the Grand Festival in Kanto."

Dawn shuddered. "And that guy is our opponent? Great," she groaned.

"Whatever you do, don't underestimate him," May said. "He may be weird, but he's a good Coordinator who isn't afraid to use dirty tricks."

Dawn nodded grimly, but then her face brightened. "No need to worry! Piplup and I can take him, right?"

("That's right,") Piplup said from Dawn's shoulder. Like Pikachu, he didn't like being inside a Poké Ball and rode around on her shoulder. Also like Pikachu, he refused to evolve, even though he could have. Dawn and the others could make out what he was saying, for the most part, but some things still eluded them. Well, except for Ash, who seemed to have a talent for understanding Pokémon, even if he had never met them before.

"Still, you ought to be careful," May cautioned. She didn't want Harley to prey on Dawn as well.

"In any case, let's head back to the Pokémon Center for now," Brock said, "The field behind it is perfectly suited for your training."

May and Dawn gave each other a grin, and they both nodded. It was time to train.

* * *

**And this is where Chapter 1 ends. Did you like it? If so, please review and tell me what you liked! If you didn't, don't hesitate to tell me. Well, see ya next time!**


	2. Battles, Rehearsals and Doubts

**Well, here we are. Chapter 2. This one has the first movements in the direction of the plot, which should be revealed at least in part, in the next two chapters. Keep reviewing, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Battles, Rehearsals and Doubts **

"Go Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May commanded her starter.

("Blaze Kick!") the Blaze Pokémon confirmed.

"Infernape, counter right into it with Mach Punch!" Ash ordered.

("Got it!") the simian Pokémon replied.

The powerful attacks collided in midair, shrouding the battlefield in smoke.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Blaziken, you too!" May countered. She knew that the Flamethrowers would cause another explosion, resulting in another smokescreen, and she intended to use that to her advantage.

From the dust cloud, the glow of two superheated jets of flame could be seen. The attacks collided and, like May hoped, caused another explosion.

"Now Blaziken, Quick Attack!" she yelled. _'Come on, Ash, do what I hope you'll do…'_ May thought silently.

Ash complied. "Infernape, use your Counter Shield!"

Whirling whips of fire broke out of the dust cloud and spun around, creating a shimmering heat haze that spiraled into the sky.

"Blaziken! Time it, go through, then Sky Uppercut!" May told her starter. She saw the shock on Ash's face as he realized his mistake.

Counter Shield had given away his position in the dark clouds, and now Blaziken could easily zero in on Infernape. Suddenly a white glow emanated from inside the whirling flames, and with a loud thud Infernape was blasted out of its defensive move.

"Quickly, use Mega Kick before he recovers!" May yelled, already anticipating her soon to come victory.

"Infernape, go underground with Dig!" Ash ordered, thinking quickly to avoid May's attack.

Infernape dug his hands into the ground and dug himself in, causing Blaziken's powerful kick to miss.

"Blaziken, fill the hole with fire using Fire Spin!" May said.

"Clever move, May…" Ash muttered. "Infernape, beat her to the punch, use Fire Spin underground!"

As Blaziken prepared to use her attack, a spiral of flames shot up from the hole Infernape had dug. "Now, Mach Punch!" Ash continued.

Blaziken braced herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge Infernape at the close range. Infernape burst from the ground a few inches in front of Blaziken, his fist glowing for the Mach Punch.

"Blaziken, Overheat!" May yelled. Blaziken roared, her wrists blazing true to her name as the Blaze Pokémon, and she fired a white hot jet of flames point blank at Infernape. It wasn't entirely on time, however, and she took the hit from the Mach Punch before blowing Infernape away with her flames. Both Pokémon rolled over the ground and stood up, trembling. For a moment it seemed the two would continue their fight, but then Infernape grunted and collapsed, no longer capable of fighting.

* * *

While Ash and May thanked their Pokémon for their hard work, Dawn was practicing her appeals with Piplup.

"Alright, use BubbleBeam!" she yelled.

("Okay!") A stream of highly pressurized bubbles shot from Piplup's beak as he performed his attack.

"Now catch them in Whirlpool!" Piplup summoned a huge twister of water above his head and launched it after his bubbles, causing them to be trapped in the vortex. "Okay, stop the Whirlpool and destroy the clustered bubbles with Hydro Pump," Dawn gave the command to finish the routine.

The diminutive Pokémon nullified his twister and shot a powerful blast of water out of his beak, popping the bubbles from the bottom up, leaving a haze of rainbow colored droplets.

Dawn smiled, "Well done! I'm sure we'll win with this!" She walked over to Piplup and scooped him up in her arms.

("I do wonder what Ash and May were up to though,") Piplup said thoughtfully. ("Their battle sounded quite fierce.")

Dawn didn't reply immediately. Instead, she thought about Ash and May. For some reason, them being together all the time annoyed her. Could it be that she…was jealous? She shook her head furiously, trying to dispel the thought.

("Dawn? What's wrong?") Piplup asked, concerned for his Trainer.

Dawn smiled at him and said, "Nothing, just a weird thought."

In her head though, she still couldn't suppress the feeling. _'Why am I suddenly thinking like this? Why would I have to be jealous? Unless…unless I like Ash as more than just my friend…'_ she thought to herself. She bit her lower lip, pondering the notion that she might have a crush on Ash.

("Are you sure you're okay?") Piplup asked again, eyeing his Trainer. He knew Dawn too well to just let it slide.

"Yeah…" Dawn muttered, but Piplup wasn't convinced.

Dawn forced a bright smile and said, "Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…something," she finished rather lamely.

("Riiiight…") Piplup said, rolling his eyes. He knew Dawn wasn't going to say anything else, but he decided to keep an eye on her and see if he could figure out what was bothering her.

* * *

Ash, having brought Infernape to the Pokémon Center for a checkup and to rest, lay on his back, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. Pikachu did the same, lying spread-eagled next to Ash.

"May really did a good job drawing out my Counter Shield, huh?" Ash said.

("Yeah, but I do think you were a bit too eager to use it. I guess you still like to show off,") Pikachu said, opening one eye to watch Ash's reaction.

Ash just sighed and said, "I guess so. But if it had been someone else, I probably wouldn't have used it."

Pikachu sat up, intrigued now. ("Why's that?") he asked, ears twitching in anticipation.

"Well, I've…I've been thinking quite a lot about May lately," Ash said, feeling his heart speed up and the blood rush to his face. He looked at Pikachu and continued, "I think I may be in love with her…"

Pikachu got a wide smile on his face and said, ("Well, it's about time you admitted it.")

Now Ash sat up as well, and he gave Pikachu a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

("Well, you're always trying to impress her. You're always looking out for her, protecting her, you know,") Pikachu said.

Ash looked at the clear blue sky, doubt in his eyes. "Yeah, but I'd do that for all my friends. I mean, I'd protect Dawn and Brock too, even though Brock doesn't really need it," he added.

Pikachu shrugged. ("It's still different. You and May are…I don't know, there's something about you two that just says 'I love you',") he said.

Ash turned to face Pikachu so quickly that he startled his little friend into falling over. "Are you saying she likes me too?!" he nearly yelled.

Pikachu got back on his feet and said, ("Well, yes. Come on, would she have come all the way here for Contests if you hadn't been here as well?")

Ash looked troubled. "I think she would, actually. I don't know, I always get the feeling she likes Drew," he said.

Pikachu thought about that for a moment, before turning to Ash again and saying, ("Well, there's only one way to find out, right? Just ask her.")

Ash looked scared now. The thought of actually telling May he liked her wasn't a pleasant one. Although in _some_ of his thoughts…Ash shook his head and hoped he didn't blush too much.

"I don't know…" he said.

("Look, I'm sure you're worrying over nothing. Anyway, I'm going to get some rest at the Pokémon Center for now. Do me a favor and don't worry too much, alright?") Pikachu said.

"Okay..." Ash said, already lost in thought.

Pikachu sighed deeply. Ash was in deep. With a last look at his Trainer, the Lightning Mouse headed for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Dawn's heart was racing. She was going to ask Ash if he liked May, but deep inside she hoped he'd say they were just friends, that he actually liked _her _instead.

She walked over to the training field Ash and May had been using, spotting Ash on a small hill. He was talking to Pikachu, but they were too far away for Dawn to make out what they were saying. Then Pikachu ran off into the undergrowth, and Dawn knew that she wouldn't get a better chance.

("Dawn, what are you up to?") Piplup asked from right behind her.

"Um, Piplup, why don't you go and rest for a while?" Dawn asked semi-innocently.

Piplup frowned, but he said, ("Yeah, sure. Will you tell me what's going on at some point?")

Dawn heard the irritation in his voice and she looked at the Penguin Pokémon to see the accusing look on his face.

"I will, I promise. But first I need to find out…" she didn't finish her sentence, but Piplup got the idea and sighed.

("Alright. I'll leave you to your shady plans, then.")

Dawn gave him an annoyed look. "There's nothing shady about it!" Then she sighed. "Well, I'm off."

Piplup looked after her, shaking his head as the blue-haired Coordinator approached Ash. He had no idea of what she was going to do, but he knew that she wouldn't be stopped anyway and so the little blue Pokémon turned around and went inside.

* * *

Ash was having an inner conflict, anxiously thinking about his next move. Would May really like him back? If so, what would he tell her? How did one confess to linking someone?

He was shaken from his musings by a girl's voice, but it was not May.

"Hey Ash. Resting for a bit?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah. Just enjoying the sunlight," he replied.

Dawn sat down next to him, hoping he wouldn't see her nervousness. "Hey, um, I…was wondering something," Dawn began vaguely.

Ash gave her a puzzled look and replied, "Well, what are you wondering?"

Dawn began blushing and fidgeting, and Ash felt his heart rate quicken. He had a feeling Dawn was going to ask him something really big.

"I, um…do you like May?" Dawn blurted. She closed her eyes, waiting for Ash's answer. She knew she had to be as red as a tomato, but she still wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, I do, I guess…" she heard him say. Dawn's heart stung at that, but she was relieved at the same time, relieved she didn't have to doubt anymore.

"But, why did you want to know?" Ash asked.

Dawn still had her eyes closed, but she could hear the confusion in his voice. She opened her eyes, but instead of looking at him directly she gazed at the grass next to him.

"I was training with Piplup earlier, and I…I don't know, I guess I felt jealous that you and May are so close. And then I wondered why I'd have to be jealous and realized I…like you as more than just my friend…" she finished so softly Ash could hardly hear her.

She didn't know what else to say, or what to do, so she just kept staring at that same patch of grass, noticing it had gone out of focus due to the tears that had formed in her eyes. Then she felt Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, just because I like May doesn't mean you're suddenly less important. Besides, I don't even know if she likes me back or not," he said, uncertain now. Dawn finally looked into his auburn eyes, and she could see the anxiety in them.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! See you in a few days, I hope. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Mysteries, Confessions and Fears

**Well, time for Chapter 3. This is a long one, the longest so far if I'm not mistaken. Again, a lot of dialogue, but it gets more descriptive. The first movement in the direction of the plot has been made, and in the next chapter things will start going faster. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R.**

**Chapter 3: Mysteries, Confessions and Fears**

With a towel wrapped around her wet hair, May came out of the shower. After the hard battle with Ash, she'd decided to treat herself to some comfort and clean clothes. After all, she had to look good. She sat down on her bed and started to search through her bag, looking for something she hadn't held in a long time.

When she'd found it, she picked it up and stared at it. It was the half-ribbon she always carried around with her ever since she tied for it with Ash. She wondered what he'd done with his half. Knowing him, it was probably safe with his Gym badges. She lay back and thought of all the times Ash had helped her train. Not just today, but when she'd just started as well. He was always there for her, and she knew, and had known for a long time, that she had a crush on him.

She wondered idly if he liked her back, but she was afraid he was so into training his Pokémon and his quest to become the best Trainer he wasn't all that much into love. This was not to say, of course, that he wasn't kind and caring.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the voices of Pikachu and Piplup in the hallway, and she went outside to check on them.

("That could be a problem,") May heard Pikachu say.

("Well, we can only hope…") Piplup cut off whatever he was going to say when he noticed May approaching.

"What could be a problem?" she asked.

Pikachu stiffened, only now realizing why Piplup had stopped talking.

("Oh, um, hi May!") he chirped, trying to sound cheerful.

May nearly laughed. Pikachu had taken a lot of quirks from Ash, including his awkward responses when cornered. She didn't show her amusement, though, instead putting on a stern look.

"Well?" she demanded.

("Well, you see…") Piplup began.

("It's like this…") Pikachu tried to supplement his friend.

"Yes?" May said, enjoying the almost audible 'gulp' sound when the two Pokémon realized they were trapped.

("It's…nothing important…") Pikachu said lamely.

("That's right…we were…um…talking about the Contest!") Piplup added, feeling smug about his wit.

"Yeah, sure," May said, rolling her eyes.

_('Okay, not so clever, maybe,')_ Piplup thought to himself upon seeing the gesture.

"Guys…" May began sweetly, "If you don't tell me what you're hiding, I'll…"

They would never know what May would have done, because a voice behind her said, "May! I knew I'd be able to find you here."

May hissed, "Don't think you're off the hook just yet," to the Pokémon before turning around and facing Drew, continuing, "Drew! I didn't know you were staying at the Pokémon Center! Um, why did you want to find me, anyway?" she added; only now realizing what Drew had said.

The green-haired Coordinator flicked his hair and said, "I was wondering if we could talk for a while. I see I found you at a rather…inconvenient time, though."

May was about to ask what he meant, when she realized she was still wearing her towel like a makeshift turban.

She blushed bright red, to the point where she would've probably glowed in the dark if the lights had gone out, and said, "Um, be right back!" before hurrying back into her room and fixing her hair.

'_That was so embarrassing!' _ she thought as she looked for her bandana, _'What will Drew think of me now? He's so going to make fun of me…'_

She finished tying around her bandana and went back out into the hallway, still blushing. Drew was still there, waiting for her.

"So, um…what did you want to talk about?" May asked. She hoped Drew wouldn't make any comments about just now.

"Well…" he began, nervous. May was on her guard now. Drew nervous? That couldn't be good.

"I…like you, May. As my rival, but also in another way."

May was taken aback by that. "Wait…are you saying…you're in love with me?" she asked.

Drew nodded, his face as red as May's had been earlier. May giggled a little. He looked cute blushing like that.

"Yeah, I am. That's why…well…"

May smiled encouragingly and said, "Go ahead."

Even though she smiled, she felt her heart thumping like mad. She wondered what Drew had in mind.

"Well…maybe I could travel with you guys," Drew said.

"You'd want to do that?" May asked, surprised. She didn't see that one coming. "We're not going from Contest to Contest, you know. Ash has his Gym battles, too. We all have our own quests," she continued. She wondered if Drew knew that.

Drew nodded seriously. "I know, and it's not like I haven't given it a lot of thought." He looked into May's eyes. "I know you don't want to leave your friends again; I mean, that's why you went to find them once you came to Sinnoh, right?"

Before May could reply, Drew went on, "So that's why I'd like to come with you. Since both you and Dawn are Coordinators, there won't be a shortage of Contests, I'd wager."

May wasn't sure how to reply. On one hand, she liked the thought of having Drew with them; he was a good friend and a strong Coordinator. On the other, though, she knew that she wasn't in love with him. Drew wanted to come with her, because he loved her. May knew that stringing him along would only make him hate her, and furthermore she didn't know how Ash would react.

Drew sensed her hesitation and said, "I know I'm kinda startling you with this. I'm not expecting you to decide on your own, anyway. Talk to your friends, think about it. When the Contest's over, you can make your decision."

May smiled gratefully and said, "Alright. I'll talk to the others…I'll see you in the Contest, I suppose."

Drew nodded, smiling confidently again. Now that he had vocalized what bothered him he was his calm and collected self again. Lifting his hand in a greeting, he turned around and walked away.

May looked after him, before remembering she had something to attend to: the secret Pikachu and Piplup were keeping from her. She knew that the two Pokémon had probably fled by now, so she went out to look for them.

In the back of her head, Drew's confession still echoed. _'He likes me? Wow, I thought he was just acting cool…'_ May thought to herself, scanning the field for any signs of small Pokémon in need of questioning. _'Still, I'm not sure what to do. And what if Ash likes me? If he does, he wouldn't like having Drew around all the time, and Drew would hate me because I love someone else.' _

Still looking for Pikachu and Piplup, May walked around to the other side of the Pokémon Center, where she saw Ash and Dawn on the hill, talking. Dawn was making wild gestures with her arms and Ash smiled at her, occasionally replying to something she said. Seeing them acting so completely carefree with each other caused a new thought to surface in May's mind.

'_What if it's not me Ash likes? What if he likes Dawn? If that's the case, then maybe it would be good if Drew came with us. Who knows what could still happen between him and me…'_ she thought, feeling a bit glum.

She shook her head. _'What am I thinking?! I haven't even said anything to Ash yet and he and Dawn have always been like that; besides, he's like that with me as well,' _she mentally scolded herself.

She decided to walk over and ask if they'd seen Pikachu and Piplup. When Ash and Dawn noticed her approaching, they fell silent immediately. If May's sudden fear of Ash and Dawn being together hadn't been prevalent in her mind, she would've laughed. Their reactions were the same as their Pokémon's.

'_What if that's what the Pokémon were on about?' _May thought, feeling a cold chill go down her spine all of a sudden.

"So, guys, have you seen Pikachu and Piplup? I'm looking for them," she said, trying to sound casual. In reality, though, doom scenarios were filling her head.

Ash and Dawn gave each other a look. "We haven't seen them," Ash said.

His deep auburn eyes looked into May's sapphire eyes, seemingly piercing her soul.

"May, are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

May sighed. She knew that Ash had seen right through her. "Well…I just talked to Drew," she said.

She decided that she would tell the truth, but not all of it. Hopefully Ash would let it slide.

He widened his eyes. "Oh? What did he say?"

"Well, he asked if he could travel with us," May said. In her head, she was already preparing an answer to the obvious, "Why does he want to come with us?"

Dawn asked the question, just as surprised as May had been.

"He didn't tell me yet. He said he would after the Contest was over," May lied, trying to feign big, innocent eyes.

Ash and Dawn both looked confused, but Ash shrugged. "Well, if he really wants to, I don't see why not. But we won't be Contest hopping like he does," he said.

May nodded, somewhat relieved that Ash seemed to buy her story, but at the same time a little stung because he didn't object at all.

"I already told him that. Well, I suppose we'll find out what his reasons are, right?" she said, still trying to look innocent.

"I guess so…So May, why were you looking for Pikachu and Piplup?" Dawn asked, suddenly recalling May's original question.

"Oh, um, I heard them talking about…something. They were acting really shady," May said. She wasn't sure if revealing what she'd heard was a smart thing, not with things looking the way they did.

"Really? Well, we haven't seen them…" Dawn said, thinking.

"They said they'd be in the Pokémon Center, I don't know where they would've gone," Ash added. Then he shrugged. "They'll come back soon enough. You can question them all you like later," he continued.

May nodded slowly, and said, "Well…I'll just go looking for them some more. See you!"

She walked away, not knowing what to do with herself.

* * *

Ash and Dawn looked after May as she walked away. "Do you get the feeling May is hiding something from us as well?" Ash asked.

He was worried about May, and about Drew's request. Ash didn't like the thought of having Drew around all the time, but he felt he would hurt May if he'd said no.

When Ash had told Dawn he liked May, but that he wasn't sure if she liked him back, Dawn had said, "No need to worry! I'll help you to get her to like you!"

After that, they'd been talking about the things Ash and May had in common and what he could do to make her like him. Ash felt a little guilty about it all, but Dawn seemed very into it now that she knew Ash liked May and so he accepted her help. But now, he was worried that May might go for Drew, after all.

"Hmm, there was definitely something she wasn't telling us," Dawn said, and Ash felt his chest go cold.

"I don't think it's bad, though. I mean, she didn't come here to talk about Drew. She just mentioned that when you asked. I think she wanted you to know only a small part of the story," Dawn said.

Ash nodded. "Okay, so why would she keep secrets from me? Do you…do you think she likes Drew?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't want to lose May to Drew, not in a hundred years.

Dawn decidedly shook her head. "No, not in that way. I mean, if she did, she'd be dancing with joy that he asked her if he could come with us. Since she didn't, there's obviously something else bugging her. I think it has something to do with what Piplup and Pikachu talked about."

She gasped when a thought occurred to her.

"What?! What is it?" Ash said anxiously. His stomach seemed to be filled with lead all of a sudden.

"What if Piplup told Pikachu that I like you? If May hears that…she might think I'm trying to get you!" Dawn said, her eyes widening.

Ash shook his head. "Pikachu knows I like May. He'd tell her not to worry. Even so, I hope May doesn't get the wrong idea…"

Ash wasn't sure what to think anymore. He didn't want May to think he had something with Dawn, but he didn't want to tell her he liked her yet, either. If he had misunderstood her and she wasn't interested in him, he'd feel horrible.

For now, he'd just continue with the plan Dawn and he had come up with: strategize with Dawn and try to look good for May, without being too obvious about it. He just hoped it was the right thing to do…

* * *

May, meanwhile, had given up on looking for the Pokémon. In her mind, things were clear enough as they were, and the fear she felt inside, the fear of having her fears confirmed, was too strong. She didn't want to know. All she wanted for now was someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't involved in all those affairs.

As luck would have it, she ran into just the right person when she entered the bedroom in the Pokémon Center.

"Hey May, you seem kinda down," Brock greeted her.

He sat on one of the beds, organizing the contents of his pack and restocking his supplies with new items he had just bought at the local supermarket.

Without responding, May sat down next to him, leaned into his shoulder and started crying.

"Whoa, May, what's wrong?" Brock asked, putting his arm around her and softly stroking her back.

"What's wrong?" May repeated. "What's right?! Everything's just going too fast," she sobbed.

"You're not making sense, May. Why don't you start from the start, and I'll help as best I can," Brock said.

Having many younger siblings, he knew the importance of having someone to rely on. Even to his friends, he had always been the big brother, and he was very proud of it, too.

May nodded and explained about the Pokémon, Drew's confession and the way Ash and Dawn stopped talking when she approached.

"Hmm, that is quite a lot to deal with," Brock affirmed, frowning. "But it's not the end of the world. I'm sure we can work out a way to solve this," he continued.

May looked into his eyes, hopeful again. "Will you help me?" she asked.

Brock smiled warmly. "Of course, May. That's what friends are for, right?"

May smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Brock. I'm glad I can count on you."

* * *

**So, Dawn is helping Ash and Brock is helping May. How will things play out? Will the mysteries be solved peacefully? Read the next chapter to find out; it's only a few more days away! And now, as usual: Review please! Thank you **


	4. Explanations, Worries and Reassurances

**So, here we are. Chapter 4. This one's the final preliminary chapter, and also the shortest one yet. It's short because it was getting too complicated; if I'd continued everyone would've lost track of who, what and where. I'd like to thank the people who add this story to their Alerts, and those who Favorite it. I'd also like to ask once again if you could review it. I really need some feedback every now and then to hear from other people what I'm doing right, what can be improved, and what flat out sucks. Thanks in advance, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Explanations, Worries and Reassurances**

The next day was the last day before the Contest. Since it was a day for resting, the group decided to sleep in. Ash was the first to wake up. He looked at the bed at the opposite wall and smiled when he saw May's sleeping body. He liked watching her when she slept; she looked so cute. He had wondered before if watching someone you love sleep was creepy, but he'd shrugged it off. He knew he'd heard people say stuff about how their boyfriends or girlfriends looked cute when they slept, so he figured he wasn't the only one.

When May stirred, he quickly lay flat on his back, hoping she didn't catch him looking at her. May didn't wake up, however, merely shifting to her other side, and so Ash once again looked at her. Now he could see her face, and he smiled.

"If only you knew…" he whispered.

But he knew he wouldn't tell her yet. There had to be a good moment, a moment where everything would definitely be right. He and Dawn had decided that Ash would tell May about his feelings after the Contest, and that he would use the time they had until that moment to gauge her opinion of him.

He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was already nine. He stretched and got ready to get up, being as quiet as he could be so as not to wake his friends up.

* * *

Outside, the sun was shining. Ash walked into the sunlight and closed his eyes, letting the warm rays touch his face.

"Hey, Ash. Up early, I see," someone behind him said.

Ash recognized Drew's voice and he opened his eyes, looking to his side to see the green haired Coordinator standing there.

"I guess the same goes for you," Ash replied.

He felt uneasy around Drew, now that he feared May might like him. Drew smiled, or smirked would probably describe it better.

"You got me there. So, did May talk to you yet?" he asked.

Ash nodded. "She told me you wanted to travel with us. What I'm wondering, though, is why? I mean, I don't mind or anything, but I'm just curious."

Drew gave Ash a confused look. "Didn't May tell you?" he asked, cocking his head questioningly.

Ash shook his head. "No, she said you'd tell her why after the Contest." Ash felt something was up, and continued, "Or did you tell her already?"

Drew nodded, a serious look on his face now. "I figured she'd just tell you, but I suppose I might as well fill you in. I…I like May a lot. You could say I'm in love with her," Drew said. He noticed, to his own surprise, that telling Ash about this was way easier than it had been to tell May. Even so, he knew there was still a red glow on his face.

"You're…in love with her?" Ash repeated, feeling his stomach twist and turn. If Drew liked her, was it really all over for him?

"From your reaction I gather you like her too?" Drew asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Ash sighed. "Yeah…" He really didn't know what else to say. The old Ash would've probably told Drew to stay away from May, but he knew he couldn't do that, especially if May indeed liked Drew.

Drew nodded, "I see…"

For a while neither boy spoke. They just stood there in the morning sun, each with his own thoughts.

"Knowing what you do now, would you still be able to travel with me if May would want me to?" Drew asked, looking Ash in his eyes.

Ash sighed. "I love May, Drew. If she's happier having you around, then I won't prevent you from coming with us," he said.

"That's…very generous of you, Ash." Drew seemed taken by surprise by Ash's words, and Ash knew he had expected another response.

"Just because I have no problems with it doesn't mean I'm just going to let you take her, though. If May is happier with just us, without you, or if she loves me instead of you, will you accept that?"

Drew nodded solemnly. "I love May as well as you do, Ash. I will do whatever makes her happy."

He turned around, and looked over his shoulder back at Ash. "I told May to decide after the Contest. Do with that info what you will. I'll see you around, Ash."

With those words, he walked off. Ash walked in the other direction, sitting down beneath a tree that gave him a good view of the Pokémon Center's doors so he'd know when his friends came out.

'_So that's what she was hiding…'_ he thought to himself.

'_So why did she seem so…down when she told Dawn and me? If she's not in love with Drew it shouldn't be a problem to tell me, but if she is she'd be happier, right?'_

Ash shook his head. "Ugh, I really don't get girls," he said aloud, leaning into the tree.

No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't figure out a reason for May's behavior. Unless she actually thought he liked Dawn…

'_But why would she think that? I haven't been around Dawn any more than usual; she has no reason to think I like her,'_ Ash reasoned with himself.

* * *

While Ash was having his dilemma, his friends had noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think he went for breakfast without us?" Dawn asked, while fixing her hair in the mirror.

("No, he wouldn't go off alone. He hates being all alone,") Pikachu said. ("He probably went outside to enjoy the morning sun.")

"Maybe one of us should get him, then," Brock said. "Knowing Ash, he wouldn't like it if we ate breakfast without him."

"I'll get him," Dawn said, finally perfecting her hair.

May shot her a suspicious glance, wondering why Dawn was so eager to get Ash.

'_Could this mean…nah, I'm just being paranoid,'_ she thought to herself.

She was still worried about Dawn and Ash possibly being together, but she knew she couldn't let it show. After all, if she started distrusting her friends, what would be next?

* * *

Dawn walked outside, looking for Ash. She wanted to make sure he'd act normal during breakfast, and not do anything stupid like look at May all the time. She spotted him under a tree and went over to him.

"Hey Ash! Are you coming for breakfast? It's not like you to go off on your own like that," she said.

Ash looked up, shaken from his thoughts. "I'm coming. I just wanted to get some fresh air. The morning sun makes me calm," he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, I ran into Drew just now," Ash said as they walked to the Pokémon Center.

"Oh, what did he say?" Dawn asked, curious.

"Well…" Ash told Dawn everything Drew had said.

When he was finished talking, Dawn said, "Well, no need to worry. Like I said, if May liked him she'd have been dancing with joy. Just act natural, and don't give her the impression you know Drew's reasons for wanting to come."

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that? He told me, it's not like I went through private stuff or something," he said.

Dawn shook her head. "Just trust me on this one. I'm sure May had her reasons to keep it hidden; I think the best you can do is play along with her."

Then they reached the cafeteria, and they had to cut off the conversation to prevent anyone from overhearing.

* * *

Breakfast was quieter than usual, but that in itself wasn't anything strange. Before a Contest May and Dawn were usually more subdued than they would normally be, and Ash and Brock generally stayed quiet to avoid an outburst of anger.

Now, however, all of them could feel the unease in the air. Pikachu and Piplup shot each other awkward glances. They knew what was going on, but they were afraid May might misunderstand them, so they kept quiet, not realizing that both May and Ash already misunderstood each other.

Dawn and Brock kept neutral, not wanting to do anything that might betray any hidden agendas. As a result, for the first time ever, the friends felt awkward around each other.

To break the silence, Brock spoke up. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Amity Square today. For May and Dawn it'll be a good chance to relax with your Pokémon for the Contest, and for the rest of us some sunlight and a cool breeze, away from training and battles, wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ash said. The thought of leaning back into a tree and chilling out was a very welcome one, although he knew his mind would wander off to May eventually, probably after mere minutes.

May too welcomed the notion of relaxation, and she knew Blaziken would enjoy some time to stretch without any pressure as well. Like Ash, though, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mind off the matters at hand.

She hoped she'd get a chance to talk to Brock while they were in Amity Square. He'd know what to say to calm her down. _'Or at least, I hope he does…'_ she thought, as she shot a quick, melancholy glance at Ash.

* * *

Amity Square was exactly what one would expect from a place with such a name. In the park, Pokémon were allowed out of their Poké Balls to relax and play, but not to battle.

The trees were nice and green, there was a small lake with clear, fresh water and the gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves made the temperature very pleasant.

Ash and the others had installed themselves in a nice open spot between some trees, close to the shore of the lake. Due to the relatively early hour, the park was very quiet. Even despite the aura of perfection in the park, though, one couldn't help but notice the tension between the friends. Just like during breakfast, they were absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Imagine seeing you guys here," Drew's voice suddenly said.

Ash was startled, and he knew his friends hadn't heard the Coordinator's approach either. How come this guy always materialized out of nowhere? Next to Drew stood a green Pokémon with red eyes, white rose petal hair and three roses on each hand. The left hand had blue roses, while the right hand had red ones.

"We're just relaxing for the Contest," May said. Her eyes brightened now that Drew was here, something Ash noticed.

"Hey Drew, can we go for a walk?" May asked.

Drew looked surprised, but he said, "Yeah, sure."

May got up and turned to Ash and the others. "I'll be right back," she said.

Brock nodded. "Sure. We'll still be here when you get back, don't worry," he said.

When May and Drew walked off, Ash got up and pulled Dawn aside.

"You still think there's no need to worry?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Dawn shrugged. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Oh come on," she added when she saw that Ash was about to give her various reasons to worry, "Do you really think that just because they're going for a walk May likes him?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know what to think," he said. "Did you see the way her eyes lit up when Drew arrived? Don't think that's at least a _little_ suspicious?"

Dawn sighed. Ash was obviously at an all-time high of paranoia. "Well, no. I mean, they're friends, right? And we know May's been bothered by something for a while. Maybe being with Drew for a while takes her mind off things. Look, I told you before, if she liked Drew, she would have been dancing with joy at the opportunity of having him go with us."

"What if she's telling him he can come along now, then?" Ash asked, getting more hyper and panicked with everything he said.

"She isn't," Dawn said simply.

"How can you know that?!"

Dawn looked straight into his dark eyes, blue staring into auburn. She saw the confusion and fear there and she said, "Look, I'm absolutely sure she isn't telling Drew he can come with us now. Call it female intuition if you will, but I'm telling you, there's no need to worry."

Ash didn't seem to buy it completely, but he didn't appear to want to reject it either.

"Ash, please. You're driving me crazy," Dawn said.

She saw that Ash was pretty much being consumed by nerves, and she hated it. He shouldn't have to stress out so much. She realized with a shock that she was actually starting to feel angry at May for making Ash feel like this.

"Look, just ignore what Drew told you for a moment, and just focus on what May said. As far as she knows, you still know nothing about Drew's motives. So, she won't decide until after the Contest, because that's when Drew supposedly tells her what he wants, remember?"

Ash sighed, but then he managed a shaky smile. "That's true. Thanks, Dawn," he said.

Dawn smiled back at him. "That's what friends are for, remember?"

Dawn was glad that Ash seemed a little more relaxed, but she knew the hardest part was yet to come.

* * *

**And there we are. The stage has finally been set, and now the actual plot can begin. I hope you're still with me after all this, 'cause the 'story' part of the story is on its way! See you next time, and in the meantime, why don't you review this chapter and all the others you haven't yet. See you!**


	5. Appeals, Abductions and Airships

**Reupped, with paragraph breaks. They were somehow removed in my initial ipload, but I put them back.**

**First things first, just to get it out of the way. I discovered that LuciferIX has written a story also called Reaching for the Stars. I hereby apologize to him for using the same title; I didn't even know of that story's existence till just now. So, LuciferIX, if you happen to be reading this and reach this chapter, I didn't mean to steal the title, rest assured that aside from the title and pairing no other things are the same. I hope, because I've decided to finish my own story before reading yours, so as not to give myself ideas other than those I already had. Yeah. Bottom line, if I somehow plagiarize you I don't mean to, although I do think the plots of our stories are very different.**

**Here it is, Chapter 5; a long one this time. Things will finally get under way, and Team Rocket will make their first appearance at long last. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 5: Appeals, Abductions and Airships**

Finally, the day of the Contest had arrived. Both Dawn and May were ready to put on their absolute best, and their Pokémon were in great shape. Everything was set for an amazing Contest, and all those involved were prepared to make sure it would be nothing short of magnificent. The main hall of the Contest Hall was bustling with activity, even more so than when May and Dawn had gone to register themselves.

'_Heh, a few days ago all I worried about was who I'd cheer for,'_ Ash thought to himself. _'I wish it'd stayed that simple…'_

("Ash, are you okay?") Pikachu asked.

Ash shrugged. He hadn't told Pikachu that Dawn was helping him get closer to May, but he knew that Piplup had informed him.

"I'm just worried about May and Drew," he said.

("Dawn's helping you, right? Don't worry about it. You should just cheer for May and Dawn in the Contest and deal with everything else when the time comes. There's no sense in worrying about it now.")

"You're right. Let's go find some good seats. Wouldn't wanna miss anything," Ash replied with a smile. Even though he was still worried, he resolved to put it aside and listen to Pikachu's advice.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu made their way to the spectator's area of the Contest Hall, and managed to get the last front row seats.

"I wonder who's gonna win this one," Brock said, pondering. "They've both trained really hard for this."

Ash nodded. "Well, in terms of power and experience I'd say May will win," Ash began, "Even so, Dawn is pretty skilled herself, and if she comes up against May Piplup will have a type advantage despite his small size. There's really no telling who will win."

Brock nodded. "I agree. Aside from them, we shouldn't forget about Drew and Harley. We haven't seen them compete in a while, and if we go by what May says about them they've become even stronger than they were before."

("Harley's the one who worries me most. I really don't trust that guy,") Pikachu said, frowning.

Ash nodded in agreement. "That guy is nothing but trouble. But he already made a lot of enemies; I doubt he'll be able to pull any weird tricks."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dressing rooms, May and Dawn were preparing for their appeals. Piplup and Blaziken were stretching and getting warmed up while the girls fixed their hair.

"Good luck, Dawn," May said with a wink.

Dawn smiled and replied, "You too. Don't lose till you're up against me, okay?"

May stuck out her tongue and said, "Just don't be too upset when I beat you."

Dawn's smile widened. It was now more of a grin. "That goes for you too."

Despite her cheerful demeanor, Dawn still felt irritation towards May for making Ash worry so much. She knew it wasn't reasonable of her and that May didn't do anything wrong, so she tried to squelch the feeling.

May too, however, wasn't entirely as joyful as she pretended to be. She still suspected Dawn of being together with Ash. When she had come back from her walk with Drew at Amity Square, she noticed that Ash and Dawn were talking, slightly away from Brock and the Pokémon.

She'd gone over to Brock and gestured at Ash and Dawn. Brock had caught on immediately and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're just talking about the Contest."

"So why did they go over there?"

Brock shrugged. "You know how Dawn is about her appeals. Ash is pretty much the only one she trusts with them before the Contest. You know, if he's been helping her and stuff."

May nodded, unconvinced.

"It's fine, May, trust me," Brock said.

May looked at him and saw him smiling encouragingly. She smiled back. "You're right. I'm worrying too much."

Now, however, with Dawn so close by, she couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of the blue-haired Coordinator.

'_Calm down, May,'_ she thought to herself. _'You're giving this way too much thought. Don't let it get to you.'_

("It's almost time, May,") Blaziken said, shaking May from her musings.

"I know, I'm ready," she replied.

"I'm done too. Let's go, Piplup!" Dawn said, stretching and getting up.

With fire blazing in their eyes, May and Dawn got up. For now, both put away their suspicions. It was finally time for the Contest.

* * *

Behind the stage, a trio of stagehands was busy setting things up. One had long, red hair, the second half-long blue hair, and the third was small and appeared hairless.

"Jessie, why are doing this?" The blue-haired man asked, in a slightly whining tone of voice.

The redhead hit him and answered, "Shut up, James. Keep going. We need this ready when that freaky Cacturne man gets on stage."

James sighed. "Yes, but when did we become his allies?" he asked.

"It's not our job ta ask questions, so shut yer trap!" the small person said.

Upon closer look, one could see that it wasn't a person, but a feline Pokémon.

"Dat weirdo works fer you-know-who, and so do we."

James sighed again. When had the noble Team Rocket been degraded to second-rate grunts?

"Hey, you three!" a voice said, startling the trio. "What are you doing here?"

The Rockets turned around, sweatdrops clearly visible on their foreheads. "We're stagehands, sir, nothing suspicious about at all!" Jessie chirped, feigning innocence.

"Dat's right! We're preparing the stage fer da Coordinators!" Meowth added.

"There's nothing here but us, continue on with your work!" James said.

The man who had called out to them placed his hands on his hips and frowned. There was an almost audible 'gulp' from Team Rocket, but then the man sighed and said, "Alright, but you'd better make sure everything goes without a hitch!"

"Of course, sir! Now, why don't you get yourself a coffee?" Jessie said, slightly manically pushing the man away.

"Ugh, we'd better get this done. There isn't much time and I don't want to have to act like some stagehand much longer," Jessie said with obvious disgust in her voice. James and Meowth nodded and they got back to work.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Pokémon Contest of Hearthome City! I'm your host, Marian! I hope all of you will have a great time watching the hard work of the many Coordinators who've been training hard for a shot at this ribbon!"

She held up a ribbon so the crowd could see.

"And now, I'll introduce the judges. First, Mr. Contesta!"

A man in a red jacket with a black bowtie nodded when his name was mentioned. "It's good to be here," he said.

"Our next judge is Mr. Sukizo!" Marian announced.

A small man with narrow eyes and a big smile said, "I'm sure this will be a remarkable Contest!"

"And finally, our very own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy nodded and gave a friendly smile. "A pleasure to be here, as always," she said.

"The first round is the appeals. In this round, the Coordinators show off their Pokémon's skills and splendor to impress our judges and dazzle the crowd!" Marian said enthusiastically. "Now, here are our Coordinators for today!"

Under thunderous applause the group of Coordinators entered the hall.

"May! Dawn! Good luck!" Ash yelled.

("Give them your best!") Pikachu added.

"We'll be cheering for both of you!" Brock yelled, waving at them.

May and Dawn scanned the crowd, and grinned when they saw their friends. They gave each other a glance and nodded. They were ready to give it their all.

Farther back in the crowd stood Drew, a confident smirk on his face as he heard his name chanted by a lot of people, most prevalently nearly drooling fangirls, most of whom wore T-shirts with his face on it.

Not all the noise was positive, though. There was one Coordinator who was jeered at rather than encouraged.

Harley, despite all the negative comments he heard from the crowd, had a cocky grin on his face as he stood with his eyes closed.

"Just wait, you simpletons…this will be a match like none you've ever seen," he muttered under his breath.

With the Coordinators introduced to the crowd, they left the stage and Marian announced the first appeal.

It was a young Coordinator who seemed very nervous, and called his Pokémon with an unmistakable quiver in his voice. In a shower of stars, a dragonfly with a green head and a red body appeared.

"Yanma, use Sonic Boom!" the Coordinator ordered shakily. And with that, the Contest was finally under way.

* * *

As the appeals went on, the Rockets finished installing their mysterious machine. "Right, that should do it," Jessie said.

"Now I hope that Cacturne freak does his job, or else I'll beat him up," she seethed.

"I just hope this goes quickly," James groaned. "I mean, these kinds of things never seem to work."

"Shut up, James. This time we're not operating alone," Jessie said.

"Dat's right! We're doing dis fer dat spiky haired guy!" Meowth said.

A walkie-talkie on Jessie's belt crackled to life. "Are you idiots ready?" asked Harley's voice.

"Who are you calling idiot, idiot?!" Jessie scolded him.

"Are you ready or not?" Harley demanded, completely ignoring Jessie.

"Yes, we're ready, your _majesty_," Jessie spat.

"Good. Then get out of there. You're no longer necessary."

Jessie was about to yell into the walkie-talkie when James pulled her back and said, "Let's just move. We'll grab what we can once that weirdo makes his move."

Jessie scoffed angrily, but she calmed down. "Let's go then," she said curtly. Silently, the Rocket trio snuck away.

"And now, please welcome our next Coordinator! From Slateport City, Harley!" Marian announced, gesturing at the curtains.

The crowd quieted down. They didn't like Harley, but they were too civilized to openly boo him.

"He'd better not try to mess with the Contest," Ash growled through gritted teeth.

("If he does, I have a Thunderbolt with his name on it,") Pikachu threatened.

"Calm down, guys. We don't know if he will try anything fishy," Brock tried to calm Ash and Pikachu.

Ash frowned. He really, really didn't trust Harley. The purple-haired man had always been bad news, and Ash was sure now was no different.

Harley entered the hall and approached the stage. Instead of calling out his Pokémon, he started to talk.

"Greetings, Hearthome City! Today will be a day you'll long remember! I, Harley, will take this town into a new realm. Today, I'll show you what it means to reach for the stars! Now, behold the new world!"

He tossed up a Poké Ball, but instead of revealing a Pokémon it exploded in a flash of brilliant light. From the curtains and all around the stage, black smoke erupted, obscuring the whole Contest Hall.

Shocked gasps went through the hall, and Ash growled, "Harley…you…"

Suddenly a voice sounded over the speakers, but it was not Marian.

"Citizens of Hearthome, Coordinators, welcome," the voice said.

"My name is Cyrus. I am the leader of an organization known as Team Galactic. My associates and I strive to make this world perfect. For this we will require your Pokémon. You will give them up to us, or the consequences will be dire, I assure you."

"What the hell is going on?!" someone demanded.

"No one is getting my Pokémon!" someone else yelled angrily.

Angry murmuring went up all over the crowd, and Ash was inclined to join in. There was no way he'd give Pikachu up.

"Come on, buddy. We'll find out where this Cyrus guy is and put an end to his evil plans," he said.

("I'm right behind you,") Pikachu said grimly, and he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, wait!" Brock yelled, but Ash had already jumped onto the stage.

* * *

The dressing rooms too had been filled with black smoke when Harley had set off his trap, and the Coordinators present there had also heard Cyrus' ominous speech.

"May! Where are you?!" Dawn yelled from somewhere within the clouds of smoke.

"I'm here! Are you okay?" May yelled back. She looked around, frantically trying to see through the thick haze.

"Yeah…wait, I'm coming over to you, say something again," Dawn replied.

"I'm here. Can you find me?" May asked.

Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. She stiffened, but she heard Dawn's voice say, "Relax, it's just me. We have to get to Ash and Brock."

May nodded, and then realized that Dawn couldn't see it. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

Holding hands, the girls tried to find the exit of the dressing room.

"Stop right there, girlies," a woman said.

"What? Who's there?" May asked, cursing the smoke that still obscured every attempt at seeing anything.

"I am Mars. I am one of Team Galactic's Commanders," came the reply. "You will hand over your Poké Balls or I will be forced to take them from you."

May heard Dawn scoff. "We'll never give you our Pokémon. Just try to take them from us!" she yelled angrily.

"Very well. Go, Purugly, take them out!"

A white light briefly flashed in the smoke, but the Pokémon that had been set free was invisible within the darkness.

"How can you attack us when you can't even see us?" May taunted. She wanted to buy time while she came up with a way to fight back.

"Who says I can't see? Do you really believe us such fools that we would fall for our own trap?" Mares replied.

May didn't know what to say, but Dawn spoke for her. "As a matter of fact, we do, actually."

"You little…Purugly, grab their Pokémon with your Aerial Ace!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," May said. "Blaziken, take the stage!"

With a brilliant light, May's fiery starter appeared.

("I didn't see this coming,") the Blaze Pokémon said as she appeared.

"Neither did I. Can you take care of that Purugly somewhere in this smoke?" May asked.

("Sure, as soon as I know where it is,") Blaziken replied.

Just then, May felt something hit her side and grab her pack. "Here!" she yelled. "Sky Uppercut that cat!" May ordered, "It's got the rest of my Pokémon!"

("I'm on it!")

Blaziken's fist glowed and she dove into the smoke behind May, where Purugly was supposed to be.

"Purugly, dodge it, go to the right and Aerial Ace that other girl!"

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn said, just as May told Blaziken, "You heard her, protect Dawn!"

("Got it.")

Shortly after, a painful scream came from Purugly as Blaziken found her mark and used Sky Uppercut.

"Ugh, that was a mistake…Purugly, return!"

A red beam shot from the smoke, and May said, "Blaze Kick, you know where she is!"

("Blaze Kick!") Blaziken yelled, and May could see the fire on Blaziken's leg as she launched herself at the origin of the red laser.

"I don't think so, girly. I may not have both your Pokémon, but these will do for now. Bye bye!" Mars said tauntingly.

"Come back here with my Pokémon!" May shouted.

"You won't get away with this," Dawn added.

The girls and Blaziken ran through smoke and almost crashed into the wall in the hallway.

"Dammit, she fled," May said angrily.

"Come on, we've got to find Ash and Brock. Maybe they're having more luck than we are," Dawn said.

May wasn't happy at all that they'd lost the Galactic Commander, but she knew Dawn was right. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

("Thunderbolt!")

A powerful blast of lightning pierced the smoke, but struck nothing but the floor.

("It's no use, Ash. I can't see them at all,") Pikachu said, clearly annoyed by this.

Ash and Pikachu hadn't found Cyrus; instead they'd ran into Team Rocket who were now once again attempting to steal Pikachu, even though they, like Ash, couldn't see a thing.

"Seviper, Wrap!" Jessie yelled from the smoke.

Even though she couldn't see, Seviper didn't have that problem. With his heat sensitive vision he could locate Pikachu even through the thick layers of smoke.

("Ash! Seviper has me!") Pikachu cried from within the smoke.

"Thunderbolt him!" Ash yelled desperately.

("Thunderbolt!")

There was a glow from the smoke, but it was clear that the Thunderbolt hadn't done much damage.

"Seriously, twerp, did you think we weren't shockproof by now?" Jessie taunted.

"We're always prepared for a little Pikachu-stealing!" James chimed in.

His Carnivine had been beaten by Pikachu's Iron Tail almost as soon as the battle began, because its Bind hadn't been strong enough to contain the Lightning Mouse.

"Dat's right, now say goodbye ta yer Pikachu, twoip!" Meowth added gleefully.

"You'll never take Pikachu from me, Team Rocket! Infernape, get them!" Ash released his Fire/Fighting Pokémon and it appeared in a white glow.

"Infernape, get Pikachu back from Seviper," Ash commanded.

("I'm on it…if I can see him…") Infernape growled.

"So long, twerp!" Ash heard Jessie's voice form the smoke, moving away.

("Ash! Help me!") Pikachu yelled. His voice sounded muffled, as if it came from behind a wall.

"Come back here! Infernape, let's go!"

("Right behind you!") Ash and Infernape dashed into the smoke, holding their hands in front of them so as not to hit the walls.

"I'm beginning to get really tired of this smoke," Ash said angrily, as he once again felt a wall in front of him.

("Let's just say you're not the only one,") Infernape replied.

Suddenly, after what seemed like ages, the smoke started to clear. Ash and Infernape saw a big airship, with a stylized gold G on the sides.

"That must be Team Galactic's…" Ash muttered. He turned to Infernape.

"I'm going to recall you and see if I can get on board; maybe Team Rocket took Pikachu there," he said.

Infernape nodded. ("Okay. Let me know if you need me,") the Flame Pokémon replied.

Ash recalled Infernape, and then proceeded to sneak towards the airship. Before he could reach it, though, he felt strong hands on his shoulders.

"You'll be coming with us," a voice said.

Ash twisted his neck to see who held his arms, and saw two men with blue, round hair wearing spacesuit-like clothes with a golden G on the front. Behind them was a man in a similar uniform, with dark blue hair that stood up at the sides.

"Let me go!" Ash yelled, thrashing about to get loose.

The dark blue-haired man smirked and said, "Take him away."

The Galactic Grunts nodded and hauled Ash towards the airship.

"Hey! Put me down, you bunch of…!" Ash shouted, still trying to escape.

"What's the problem? You wanted to get on board, no?" The man asked, grinning as he followed his underlings towards the airship.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 5. Chapter 6 should be up in a few days. That one will mainly be the aftermath of this Chapter's events, although it will be very important to the plot. Meanwhile, don't forget to review this one! I really need the feedback! Thanks in advance!**


	6. Blastoffs, Schemes and Turnaorunds

**Apparently, FF decided to remove all my paragraphs in the last chapter. I have no idea why that happened as I didn't do anything different, but I hope that it'll be normal again for this one. **

**Here we are for yet another chapter. As usual, lots of dialogue, with Cyrus finally explaining his plan and everyone basically going down their own paths. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I will say in advance that this chapter is the most verbose yet, and probably the most verbose in the entire story.**

**Chapter 6: Blastoffs, Schemes and Turnarounds**

When the smoke cleared from the Contest Hall, May breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until she saw the chaos. She hadn't noticed in the rush of the moment, but she and Dawn hadn't been the only ones to fight Team Galactic.

As it turned out, May also wasn't the only one who had lost her Pokémon. There were angry faces, sad ones, and faces mixed between anger and sadness.

"Did they take all those Pokémon?" Dawn asked, her voice full of amazement.

"I guess…" May replied. "Come on, let's find Ash and Brock."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. I wonder how they fared."

May frowned angrily. "I hope better than we did."

The girls walked through the crowd of distraught Coordinators and Trainers, many of whom were Pokémon-less. Suddenly, Dawn gasped.

"May, look!" she said insistently.

May looked up, confused. "What is it?" she asked, trying to see what Dawn saw.

"Over there near the emergency exit, isn't that Team Rocket?"

May looked in the direction Dawn now pointed in, and indeed saw the trio of villains sneakily getting away. She saw a flash of yellow with them and her eyes widened.

"They've got Pikachu!" she exclaimed, a new anger rising within her.

"What?" Dawn looked too, and saw that May was right. "Come on, we have to go after them," she said, her blue eyes filling with anger.

May nodded grimly and started running towards the exit, with Dawn hurrying to catch up with her.

"Team Rocket! Come back here!" May yelled.

She knew that it was probably not a very smart thing to do, but she couldn't care less. She was angry and Team Rocket would feel her wrath, no matter what.

"Ugh, the Hoenn twerpette saw us," Jessie fumed as she opened the door and gestured that James and Meowth should hurry up.

"Yeah, I could hear her yelling from the other side of the Hall," James said, not exactly amused. He had a healthy respect for Blaziken's power.

The Rockets made their way outside and were just about to enter their balloon when May and Dawn caught up with them.

"Team Rocket! Where's Ash? And give back Pikachu!" May demanded.

"Why don't you just give up already?" Dawn said in an annoyed voice.

The Rockets shot each other a glance and sighed.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie asked, turning to face May and Dawn.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," James said, mimicking Jessie.

"On the wind!" Jessie said.

"Past the stars!" James added.

"In your ear!" Meowth said his inexplicable line.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!" Jessie exclaimed passionately.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place," James said in an equally passionate voice.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet," Jessie said, softer now.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete," James said solemnly.

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" Jessie went on.

"We're Team Rocket," James added, grinning.

"In your face!" All of them said in unison.

("In your face!") Wobbuffet repeated, releasing himself from his Poké Ball.

"Look, just forget the stupid motto!" May yelled. "Answer my questions or Blaziken will send you flying."

"And Piplup will help," Dawn added, releasing the Penguin Pokémon.

("Now you're in for it,") Piplup said cockily.

"Ah, but we don't really have time to be playing with you two twerpettes," Jessie said. "Seviper, go!"

"Carnivine, take them down!"

The huge gold black snake and carnivorous plant appeared in flashes of white light, and May called out Blaziken to stand alongside Piplup.

Carnivine immediately latched onto James, who dislodged his carnivorous friend and told her to fight.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick Seviper!"

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam on Carnivine!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!"

While Blaziken instantly knocked out Seviper with her Blaze Kick, Piplup had some more trouble with his adversary, who not only had a size advantage, but also a type advantage.

Piplup's Bubble Beam was shattered by Carnivine's Vine Whip and the small Pokémon was knocked back.

"Blaziken, help Piplup! Sky Uppercut!" May ordered.

Blaziken gave an evil grin when she stared down Carnivine. The Grass-type raised her vines to block the incoming punch, but it was to no avail. She was sent crashing into Seviper, and the leftover momentum sent them flying into the Rockets before the whole group finally crashed into the balloon and came to a standstill.

("Hey, take it easy, will you?") Pikachu's muffled voice said from beneath the pile of Rockets.

("Sorry, couldn't resist,") Blaziken replied, grinning widely.

"Now, return Pikachu or we'll give you another beating," May said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And this time we won't be so kind, right, Piplup?" Dawn added.

("This time they'll suffer,") Piplup said, causing Dawn to give him a slightly amused look.

Piplup was very sensitive about his size sometimes, and being beaten by a larger opponent hurt his ego. Jessie was the first of the Rockets to get back to her feet, but before she could say anything to May and Dawn, James pulled her sleeve.

"Jessie…I think we have a problem," he said, anxiously eyeing something in the balloon.

"Yes, I can see that," Jessie replied. "Two of them, right in front of us," she continued.

James shook his head. "I mean the sparking of the throttle," he said shakily.

"The sparking of the…" Jessie paled as she realized what this meant. "Oh great…" she muttered.

A huge explosion ripped apart the balloon and sent the Rockets, their Pokémon and Pikachu flying.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared over the horizon.

"May, they still have Pikachu!" Dawn said, her eyes widening.

May nodded grimly. "I know. Come one, we'll follow them."

May recalled Blaziken and Dawn scooped up Piplup, and the girls set off after Team Rocket.

* * *

A normal day in a clearing in a forest was disturbed by a group of people and Pokémon literally falling from the sky. A group of Stantler scattered to avoid being crushed and Bug Pokémon watched from the undergrowth to see what had landed in their peaceful habitat.

"Oh man, that hurt…" James groaned as he sat up unto his knees and shook his head.

"James, you have exactly three seconds to get off me, or you'll be hurt a lot worse," Jessie said from underneath him.

James' eyes widened and he immediately jumped aside, fearful of Jessie's wrath.

"Dat was not funny…" Meowth muttered as he too crawled back to his feet.

("That's the understatement of the year…") Seviper groaned.

("Seconded…") was all that Carnivine said.

The Rockets recalled their tired and beaten Pokémon and looked around.

"Aren't we missing something?" James asked, scratching his head as he tried to recall what it was.

"Hmm, you're right…" Jessie muttered, also trying to figure out what it was they were missing.

("Let me give you a clue,") Pikachu said from a distance. The Rockets gasped and stiffened upon hearing him. ("It's yellow, small, and very, very annoyed.")

"Meowth, why isn't the rodent in his shockproof cage?" Jessie demanded angrily.

"How I supposed ta know dat we would be blasted off?" Meowth replied desperately.

"It's called planning! Learn to do it!" Jessie said as she smacked Meowth with a fan.

"Um…could we maybe fight _after_ this is taken care of?" James asked rather desperately.

Pikachu was eyeing them with a large grin on his face, his cheeks already sparking.

"Wait! You can't blast us off again!" James yelled at him.

("Give me one reason why I shouldn't,") Pikachu replied, fixing his dark eyes on James.

James looked puzzled, and then turned to Meowth, who translated what Pikachu had said. Ash and his friends might be able to understand Pikachu; that didn't go for the Rockets.

"Well…because…because you don't know where you are, or where the city is," James said.

"That's right!" Jessie chimed in. "Without us, you'll never find your twerp friends."

Pikachu still wanted to blast them, but he knew they were right. On his own he'd never be able to find Ash and the others.

("So I'm stuck with you guys?") he said with obvious distaste.

After Meowth had translated, Jessie said, "That's right, you little pest! So you'd better listen to every word I say, or else I'll…" she couldn't finish her sentence, because Pikachu had given her a light Thundershock.

("Don't try to boss me around. I'll tag along with you, but I'll be watching you,") Pikachu threatened.

He knew he didn't have any other options, but he still didn't like the prospect of being stuck with Team Rocket.

"Anyway, let's find a road," James said. Just like Pikachu, he didn't look forward to the shaky truce between them and Pikachu, especially because they were likely to be blasted off again once they'd found Ash and the others.

In silence, the Rockets and Pikachu headed off.

* * *

Ash was being dragged through a long corridor in the airship. His Pokémon had been taken from him, and he had given up trying to break the solid grip of the Galactic Grunts. The corridor was very plain, with several stainless steel doors in the walls, and mesh grating overhead.

At the end of the corridor was a door with a Security Lock. One of the Grunts produced a key card, moved it through the lock and opened the door. Ash was thrown in forcefully, and the door closed behind him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ash shouted as he banged the door.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum," a voice behind him said.

Ash whirled around and only now discovered that he was standing inside the control room of the airship. There were monitors and lights all over the place, and a single chair facing the monitors. The chair had the Team Galactic G on the back.

Ash recognized the voice who had greeted him as the one who had orchestrated the entire attack.

"Cyrus…" he growled.

The chair turned around. On it sat a man with blue, spiky hair and narrow, piercing eyes. He wore a custom Galactic uniform.

"Yes, I am Cyrus. I'll be your host as long as you're here," he said with his cold voice.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked, his voice laden with hostility.

Cyrus smirked. "Until recently, nothing whatsoever. Now that you've been brought before me, however, my plans have changed somewhat," he said.

Ash frowned. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

Cyrus stood up and approached Ash. Ash was nervous, but he didn't back away.

"I want you to help me gain control over the creators of Sinnoh," Cyrus said, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Help you? Have you lost your mind? I'll never help someone like you," Ash said, turning his head away. How could Cyrus even think that he would ever do something like that?

"I was afraid you would say that. Fortunately, I have my own means of convincing people," Cyrus said, still smirking.

Ash scoffed. "And what might that be? Have some Pokémon use Hypnosis on me?"

Cyrus shook his head. "As easy as that would be, no. I have no use for merely your body and mind. I need more than that."

Ash finally dropped his frown as his curiosity got the better of him. "Then what do you need? And why do you need me?" he asked.

Cyrus turned back to face the monitors and slowly walked over. "You have…a gift. You have the ability to communicate with Pokémon. Not just through normal ways, but by some other connection as well. A connection of your hearts."

He turned around again, facing Ash once more. "Pokémon trust you, Ash. I have monitored the movements of Palkia and Dialga, and even Giratina, and with all of their recent appearances, you were present. The creators of this world trust you. As such, I need to you to capture them and harness their power."

Ash felt his anger return and he lashed out at Cyrus. "Never! Do you think I'd betray them for you? I'd never do something like that!" he shouted.

Cyrus chuckled. "Didn't I tell you I have my ways of convincing people? You see, your friends are also aboard this airship. They are utterly at my mercy, and if you fail to help me, I cannot guarantee their safety."

Ash growled angrily. That Cyrus would go this low…

"It bothers you, does it not?" Cyrus asked coldly.

Ash gave him a furious glare. "Of course it bothers me! You want me to choose between my friends and the Pokémon!"

"Emotions are wasteful. That is why I shall recreate the world in a perfect state. A world that has no emotion, no spirit," Cyrus said, balling his hand into a fist. "Your resolve was unwavering, yet your petty attachment to your friends makes you hesitate. It is this weakness I seek to eradicate from this world," he continued, boring his cold eyes into Ash's.

"And you think that destroying spirit solves everything? That destroying that which gives us our humanity in the first place will make this world perfect?" Ash demanded.

"I need not defend my motives against you, Ash. You have twenty-four hours to decide the fate of your friends," Cyrus said.

He pressed a button and two Grunts came in to take Ash away.

"You will never get away with this, Cyrus," Ash growled as the Grunts grabbed his arms.

"We shall see, Ash Ketchum, we shall see," Cyrus replied, turning to his monitors once again.

* * *

With Ash removed from the room, Cyrus clicked the intercom. "You heard me, right?" he asked coldly. "I want those other kids here within a day. Contact Harley and tell him to search for them; he'll know where to find us."

"Yes sir," Mars' voice said over the intercom, "And Team Rocket?"

Cyrus pondered for a moment what to do with those inept fools. Despite their grievous incompetence, they had at least managed to install the smoke machines.

"Give them orders to look for the kids as well. I need not remind you it's imperative at this point that we get our hands on those children," Cyrus said.

"Yes sir, understood. Mars out."

Cyrus sat down in his chair and surveyed the monitors. He went through all the security cameras and guard stations to ensure there were no anomalies. Useful as it was to have a legion of Grunts at his disposal, they were very inept and imperfect, and could therefore not be trusted with even the most menial of tasks without supervision.

The Commanders had proven themselves capable enough to send on assignments, but even they were not flawless.

'_Not even I am perfect…'_ Cyrus thought, _'But soon, all that will change. I will make this world perfect, and rid it of all that is imperfect.'_

His original plan had been to use the power of a great number of Pokémon to harness the power of one of the legendary Dragons, and then use the power of that one to subdue the other.

With a resource as valuable as Ash delivered right into his grasp, however, his plan could be brought to fruition sooner than he could have envisioned. He held all the keys, now all that was left was to use them.

* * *

May and Dawn were trekking through the small forest bordering Hearthome in pursuit of Team Rocket. They didn't know where their eternal enemies had landed after being blasted off, so they would just continue going until they found a usable trace of them.

"Why is it that Team Rocket always knows where to find us, but when we want to find them for once they're nowhere to found?" May groaned.

She was getting more annoyed with each passing second, even though she knew that Team Rocket had likely been blasted off over a way bigger distance than what she and Dawn had crossed so far.

"Maybe we should have thought this through a bit better before just setting off after them," Dawn said, sounding about as tired as May felt.

("Maybe you could've thought of that _before_ we went off without any preparation at all,") Piplup said acidly.

Dawn gave him an angry look. "I haven't seen _you_ doing any walking yet, Piplup, so you don't have any right to complain at all!" she said angrily.

"Let's quit the bickering and save our anger for Team Rocket," May sighed, without even looking back at Dawn.

For some reason, even now she felt uneasy around her friend. Despite their current situation she still had the whole matter with Ash and Drew in the back of her mind. That feeling was about to get worse, as suddenly…

"Hey! Is anyone there?"

May stiffened when she heard the voice. Could it really be… and indeed, a few seconds later a green-haired Coordinator stepped through some bushes and stood in front of May and Dawn.

("Outta the friggin frying pan…") Piplup muttered darkly.

The little Pokémon was tired and he didn't want Drew to be with them at all, especially now.

"May! Are you alright?" Drew asked, his green eyes filled with worry.

("Gag, give me a bucket…") Piplup said, turning his head away.

Dawn smacked him on the back of his head and furiously whispered, "Alright, you don't like Drew; opinion duly noted, okay? Now keep your witty comments to yourself."

Piplup scoffed, but remained silent.

"We're fine, how about you?" May asked, ignoring Piplup and Dawn.

Drew shrugged. "I got away just fine, but I saw Team Rocket flying overhead so I figured I'd follow them. I thought I 'd found them but it turned out to be you," he said, looking May up and down to check for injuries.

"I'm fine too, thanks," Dawn said, a bit stung that Drew seemed to ignore her so pointedly.

("And I have to shut up…") Piplup muttered, once again earning him a smack to the head.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here and I've known May for a long time, so…" Drew said, sort of apologizing.

Dawn shrugged, accepting the 'apology'. "It's okay, I'm just a little tired myself," she replied.

"We're chasing the Rockets as well," May said. "They have Pikachu and we're not letting them get away."

Drew nodded. "I see. I'll help you find them, then."

May smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Drew."

Drew flicked his hair and answered, "Anytime, May."

Dawn almost apologized to Piplup for smacking him, because she really wanted to make a gagging motion at Drew's 'smooth' gesture. How could Ash even be afraid that May would like this guy?

When her thoughts went to Ash, however, she remembered that now was not the time for fooling around. "Well, we'd better get a move on," she said. "The Rockets might have a really big lead, and we need to find at least a trace before it gets too dark to continue; if we don't, we might never find them."

May and Drew nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"Jessie, where are we going?" James asked, sounding as if he'd ran a marathon.

Jessie turned around and gave him a death glare, before replying, "I don't know; do I look like a Town Map?"

James sighed. "We really need to stop being blasted off all the time…"

("Maybe if you were any good as criminals you might succeed,") Pikachu commented smugly.

Meowth translated what he said to the Rockets and Jessie said, "If we're no good as criminals, what does that make you for being captured by us every other day?"

("Captured, then subsequently freed about five minutes later,") Pikachu said with a steel face.

"Ya know, ya really shouldn't be makin' Jessie so angry," Meowth said, not bothering to translate Pikachu's words.

("Oh? And why not? Does she care about angering me?") Pikachu replied rhetorically.

He was enjoying pissing off Team Rocket, absolutely certain that they couldn't harm him in any way.

"Ya never know what she might do ta ya," Meowth warned again.

Pikachu shrugged. ("I really don't care. You're the ones always out to get me; do you really expect me to be all friendly?") he asked.

"Meowth, what are you guys talking about?" Jessie demanded. Meowth translated and Jessie started to say something, but James cut her off.

"Just leave it. Whether we like it or not, we're in this together. We might as well help each other out, at least form a truce until we've found our way back to civilization."

Pikachu and Jessie stared each other down, each putting on the most vicious look they could manage, before turning away from each other and saying, ("Fine.")

As they walked on, Pikachu began to wonder why Team Rocket was so eager to get him in the first place. He knew they were convinced that he was something special, but that didn't quite explain their utter devotion to this particular task.

("So, what exactly is so special about me that you've chased me down halfway around the world?")

"When we hand you over to our boss we'll be richly rewarded," Jessie said as soon as Meowth had translated.

("Do you really believe that, or is that just some last hope?") Pikachu asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessie asked hotly.

"Oh come on," James said. "You know he's right. Yeah, we tell ourselves we'll be richly rewarded, but the fact remains that even before we started chasing the twerps we weren't exactly his favorites."

Jessie scoffed and turned away.

("You don't have to be criminals, you know. I know you aren't heartless, because you've helped us out before,") Pikachu said. He realized that with his offhand comment he actually struck a chord with the Rockets, and he decided to act on it.

("It doesn't suit you to be the way you are. Your Pokémon are very loyal to you, and I know they love you because I've seen that time and time again. So why is it you treat other Pokémon like crap even though you love them as much as other Trainers do?")

Jessie and James gave each other uneasy glances. They knew Pikachu was right, but what could they answer?

("You may not be able to understand your Pokémon like Ash and his friends do, that doesn't mean you don't love them. Team Rocket, no, Giovanni is forcing you to do things to other people's Pokémon, and wild ones, that you'd never do to your own.")

Pikachu noticed, with each sentence, that his anger towards the Rockets was vanishing and that every word he spoke was the truth.

More awkward stares. "He's right…" James whispered. "Just look at how Carnivine treats me, and Cacnea and Victreebel before her. And the same goes for Seviper and Wobbuffet and Yanmega."

Jessie looked troubled. Of course she knew that Pikachu and James were right, and of course she knew that her Pokémon loved her as much as she loved them. But what use was admitting that?

("Turn your back on Team Rocket. Just try to become normal people, with normal lives.") Pikachu paused, then rephrased himself. ("Or anyway, as normal as anyone's life is in this crazy world of ours.")

"We can't," Meowth said. "Da boss would never let us get out of da organization."

Jessie and James nodded in agreement.

"Giovanni is ruthless, even more so than Cyrus," James said.

"We're lucky to be here in Sinnoh, where Team Rocket is spread thin," Jessie added.

("Then stay in Sinnoh; no one is telling you to go back to Kanto or Johto,") Pikachu said.

The Rockets still didn't appear convinced. "You think too much of us," James said. "We're criminals, we avoid the law and we don't like being responsible civilians."

("So become vigilantes,") Pikachu replied, shrugging. ("Hell, you already have a motto suited for vigilante life. Or in any case, you had.")

"What do you mean, we had?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

("You know, the 'to protect the world from devastation' one.")

"Ya know, ya may be right," Meowth said, thinking.

"Our new motto is indeed a lot less catchy," James mused.

Pikachu sweatdropped. It seemed that the Rockets were more concerned about their motto than their lifestyles. Ah well, it was start.

"Maybe we should go back to the old one," James said, contemplating.

("So…are you going to stop being criminals?") Pikachu asked.

"We can't! Giovanni would never let us quit," Jessie said, sounding desperate.

"Besides, where would we get money? Vigilantes don't exactly have regular jobs either," James said, sighing. He liked the idea of actually doing illegal stuff, but helping people at the same time.

("There's always some way to get money. Besides, if you're vigilantes the people will love you; they'll be happy to give you a meal if you ask them nicely,") Pikachu said.

He was surprised Team Rocket was so willing to listen to him, even though he'd known they weren't really evil. But if it meant they would become allies rather than enemies it was definitely worth it.

The Rockets gave each other contemplative stares, seeming to be engaged in a silent debate. For a full five minutes, the silence was only broken by the rustling of the trees and the cries of nearby Bird Pokémon.

Pikachu wondered what they would decide. The thought of Team Rocket as vigilantes was admittedly a bit laughable, but no more than the thought of them as nefarious criminals.

"Let's do it!" Jessie said. "If we become vigilantes my perfect visage will inspire many little girls to follow my example, and they will worship me as a symbol of justice!"

James sweatdropped, but he said, "I like the idea. We'd be our own boss and we wouldn't have to spend fortunes on mechs to capture Pokémon for anyone."

"And I would be a mascot again! My kind would gain fame as a vigilante Pokémon!" Meowth said, his eyes gleaming like the jewel on his forehead.

Pikachu didn't want to break the news to them that while vigilantes were mostly loved by the general public, they didn't exactly have easy lives. But Team Rocket was used to a hard life, and they wouldn't have to be blasted off every other day. They'd probably feel like they were on vacation.

"But…" James muttered, suddenly glum again, "What do we do about Giovanni? And Cyrus? I mean, we worked with him as well so he might come looking for us again."

("Deal with that when the time comes,") Pikachu said. ("For now, it's more important that you do what you want to do. I'm sure your Pokémon will like their new roles as crime fighters rather than criminals as well.")

Pikachu felt elated that he had managed to turn his old enemies into allies at last, but then he remembered their situation.

("We'd better try to find a city. We need to contact Ash and the others before they come over to blast you guys off again,") he said.

The Rockets nodded in agreement.

"We're not exactly in the mood for that," Jessie affirmed.

"Alright den, let's go!" Meowth said, raising his paw into the air.

With the Rocket trio eagerly discussing their new 'occupations' and Pikachu smiling sheepishly, the group set off.

**So, did I lie about the verbose thing? The next chapter will be more restrained in the dialogue department, as I'll try to be more descriptive, emphasizing more on people's reactions to situations and their feelings, as well as events. I hope you don't hate me too much for turning the Rockets into good guys, or to have them revert to their old motto. (Yes, they reverted, but they just haven't used it again yet.) I just don't think they're really criminals at heart, and I hate the new motto. And, before I forget, sorry for making the transition from good to evil so weak. I was planning on editing it, but I'm lazy and it has absolutely no bearing on the rest of the story as it doesn't alter any events, so I figured I might as well write more chapters, rather than trying to smooth out something that isn't that horrible here. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Brock, if you were wondering. In the next chapter he'll make his reappearance. Please review, and tell me what you think of my decision to make Jessie, James and Meowth into good guys. **


	7. Parents, Plans and Confrontations

**And here it is, yet another chapter. I'm sorry I'm taking so long lately, but there are other things on my mind than just this story. I will work on it as much as I can, but don't be surprised if I post some OneShots before uploading chapter 8. Another thing: I used to be ahead of the story on FF by at least two chapters, but my inactivity has caused that lead to evaporate. I want to build it back up, so it might be a while before the next chap is up. Thanks for the patience, and thanks to the people who review for putting up with me.**

**In this chapter, Brock finally makes his reappearance, and the plot moves on a little. Less focused on dialogue than the previous one, but dialogue remains important. To me, nothing beats dialogue. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 7: Parents, Plans and Confrontations**

"Delia, please calm down and listen to me."

Brock sighed inwardly. For the past five minutes, he'd been on the phone with Ash's mom and during that time he had done nothing but trying to convince her that Ash and the others were okay and that she didn't have to worry. Suddenly a second line connected, this time with Norman and Caroline from the Petalburg Gym.

"Brock! Is May alright? Are you and Ash and Dawn okay?" Caroline began, just as hysterical as Delia was.

Brock didn't even get a chance to reply as a third connection opened.

"Where's Dawn? Is she alright? And the rest of you?"

This was Johanna, Dawn's mother. Now all the parents were talking at once, and while Brock was making futile attempts to answer their questions, a real conversation was impossible by the number of voices all talking at the same time.

After Ash had left in pursuit of Cyrus, Brock had made his way to the Pokémon Center, figuring that his friends would turn up there eventually. Once there, however, he had been called by Ash's mother, who had been following the Contest live on TV and, upon seeing the carnage once the smoke cleared, panicked.

Of course, May and Dawn's parents had been watching to see their daughters as well, and when Team Galactic had attacked everything had been broadcast live around the country.

Because each parent wanted to be the first to have their questions answered, they all started to raise their voices to be heard over the noise of the others.

Pretty soon, the parents were all but shouting into the phones, leaving Brock nearly buried under an avalanche of questions.

The noise was really getting on his nerves, so he used the skill he had acquired as a big brother of many siblings; a skill that had never failed him in the past because he only used it if there was no alternative.

"Will all of you please _shut up_ for a moment!" he roared into the phone.

The silence that now followed was almost as deafening as the noise had been. None of the parents had ever heard Brock raise his voice and they were surprised to hear him do it.

"Look, what happened at the Contest was unusual, but we deal with that on a daily basis," Brock said, now calm again.

"I'm sure Ash, May and Dawn are all fine and that they will show up here soon enough," he continued, looking at each of the respective parents as he said their child's name.

"But what happened? Wasn't Ash, at least, supposed to be with you?" Delia asked.

Brock shook his head. "You know Ash; he wouldn't let a guy like Cyrus take everyone's Pokémon," he said.

He hoped that Delia wouldn't start freaking out again with the notion of Ash chasing the leader of a criminal gang.

'_Who am I kidding?'_ Brock thought, _'Of course she's going to freak out.'_

"He went after the leader of Sinnoh's biggest criminal gang?" Delia shrieked. "You have to get him back!"

"Not to interrupt, but what happened to May and Dawn?" Norman asked. He was calmer than the mothers, but Brock could see the tension in his eyes, and hear it in his voice.

"I don't know," Brock replied. "They were in the dressing rooms waiting for their turn to appeal; I haven't seen them after the attack yet. But," he added hastily before he was cut off again, "I'm sure they're both fine. Like I said, we're in these kinds of situations all the time; usually it's just not broadcast live."

"I'm afraid you're not familiar with Team Galactic," Johanna said, finally speaking up again.

Brock gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Johanna sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them again and looked into Brock eyes. Brock could see that she was afraid, more afraid than the situation called for, perhaps. That made him anxious.

"Team Galactic's Cyrus is mad. I'm not talking evil megalomaniac; I'm talking stark raving mad. Calling him a religious zealot would be the most apt description, although his motives aren't really that religious."

She paused for a moment, and Brock waited eagerly for her to continue. The other parents, too, kept quiet, waiting for Dawn's mother to continue.

"Cyrus plans to bring about the end of the world."

Norman started to interrupt her, but Johanna shook her head and continued, "I know what you want to say. Team Aqua and Team Magma wanted to cause cataclysmic events as well, but not on this scale. Cyrus wants to gain hold of the power of Sinnoh's creators and use them to destroy and rebuild the world in his own image."

Brock and the other parents let out a gasp at this notion.

"How do you know this?" Norman nearly shouted.

"And why would he need all those Pokémon then?" Delia asked, confused.

Brock wanted to ask the same as Norman: how did Johanna know of Cyrus' plans?

"My ex-husband, Dawn's father, was a member of Team Galactic. He dropped out of it after learning of this plan, but he's been on the run ever since," Johanna said softly, tears starting to gleam in her eyes.

She gave Brock a desperate glance. "Please, don't tell her about this. She doesn't have to know, and her father never wanted anything but good for her. He's not a bad man, and I don't want her image of him tainted by this knowledge," she pleaded.

Brock nodded solemnly. "I won't tell her. Don't worry, Johanna, this secret won't leave this small group."

The other parents nodded in agreement, and Caroline said, "Don't worry. You can trust us not to tell anything."

Johanna smiled gratefully. "Thank you. That means a lot to me," she said, visibly relieved.

* * *

Ash was in a holding cell roughly the size of a walk-in closet. There was a bed and a very small bathroom area walled off with tinted glass, but that was about it. Ash lay on the bed, contemplating all the events of the past few days.

Everything had gone from being absolutely fine to being screwed up in the worst way. First his fears of Drew and May getting together, and now the threat of the world being destroyed. Could things get any worse? Of course, he'd dealt with imminent world destruction before, but it never got any easier. He started wondering why it was always him caught up in events like these. What was it about him that attracted disaster?

He sighed. That kind of philosophical thought wouldn't do him much good. He turned his attention to the matter at hand. Cyrus wanted him to betray Dialga and Palkia and make sure Cyrus got his hands on them. To get Ash to help him, he had captured Ash's friends and he would use them to blackmail Ash into doing what he wanted. Ash scoffed. Cyrus, that son of a…

"How's the cell, boy?" a voice asked from the hall.

Ash shot up from the bed and ran over to the cell door "Saturn! Let me out or you'll be sorry!" he yelled back, not bothering to answer the Galactic Commander's question.

Saturn laughed. "Right. And how exactly did you plan to escape that cell? I just came here to deliver a message from Cyrus," he said, his voice turning stone cold.

"What message?" Ash asked angrily. He knew that Saturn was right, that he couldn't break out.

"He wants to remind you once more of the predicament you're in, Ash. If you refuse to help once the twenty-four hours are over your friends will be the victims of that."

Anger boiled in Ash's blood. "Does he think I've forgotten already?" he yelled angrily. He wanted to say he'd never help Cyrus, but with friends in danger, how could he?

"No, but he wants you to know that your time is ticking away slowly but surely. Use the time you have left well, Ash. Your decision will affect your friends greatly," Saturn said.

Ash wanted to reply, but he heard footsteps removing themselves from his cell and he knew that Saturn had left him alone again.

'_What could Cyrus' plan be?'_ Ash wondered as he lay on his back once more. _'He said that I have a connection with Pokémon through my heart…and apparently he needs that. But what will he gain from it? Why does he need me so badly?'_

Ash shook his head angrily. The whole situation was too weird to easily make sense of. Having decided that figuring out Cyrus' plan could wait, his thoughts went to May. Was she alright? Had Cyrus hurt her? And what about Dawn and Brock? Was Drew with them?

More and more questions rose in Ash's mind and he started to wonder if his other friends were all being held in the same place, of if they had separate cells like him. If they were all together, and Drew was there too, would he be trying to comfort May?

'_Strange that that idea still bothers me so much even now,'_ Ash thought with a small, rueful smile.

He sighed. Thinking those thoughts wasn't going to solve anything. He had to get out of Team Galactic's grasp and try to rescue his friends in the process. Breaking out of the cell wasn't going to happen, so he would have to find a way to trick Cyrus into letting him go. Perhaps if he pretended to cooperate…

Ash sat up, leaned against the wall, pulled his hat over his eyes and started to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Are we even going in the right direction?" Dawn asked idly as she, May and Drew made their way through the forest, looking for Team Rocket and Pikachu.

"We've been traveling in a straight line. If we were headed the right way to begin with, we're headed the right way now," Drew said, somewhat haughtily.

Dawn wanted to give him an acid response, but she knew that Piplup wouldn't let her off if she did. Even so, Drew annoyed her. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy or anything; he was just so infuriatingly arrogant.

'_Seriously Ash, how can you be worried about this guy?'_ she thought.

Just then, they had to crawl through some thorny bushes and May cut her arm on a thorn.

"Ow, dammit!" she muttered.

"Are you okay? Let me take a look," Drew said, bending over to inspect her arm.

Dawn had to fight back the urge to pantomime vomiting, but May blushed a little.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said softly.

Drew looked into her eyes, and her blush darkened a bit.

Again Dawn wondered what May saw in Drew; he was such an ass-kisser.

("Oh please, let me say something,") Piplup begged Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "I admit that he's a first class slime ball, but he's still a friend of May's. We have to stay nice…"

("Come on, you know you want to say something sarcastic,") Piplup said, ("Give in to it, turn to the dark side,") the Penguin Pokémon continued.

Dawn gave Piplup a surprised look. She wondered where her starter had seen Star Wars.

"Believe me, if May wasn't such a good friend I would have," she replied.

Piplup grinned. He knew that Dawn would give in to her impulses eventually.

"So Drew, why did you decide to join us anyway?" Dawn asked.

She tried to sound light-hearted, but she thought Drew might have heard some hostility in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I help friends in need?" Drew replied, flicking his hair.

'_Or rather, friend, singular,'_ Dawn thought sarcastically. _'Wow, why am I so hostile to Drew all of a sudden? I mean, he's arrogant, but it's not like he's my enemy or anything…'_

Dawn was suddenly troubled by her own thoughts, but she figured it was just fatigue getting to her.

'_Or is it because he's giving Ash trouble by loving May? Maybe I just don't want him to make Ash worry…'_

Dawn thought. She frowned. There wasn't really time to dwell on her worries now. They had a task to accomplish: finding Team Rocket.

("It's still troubling you, isn't it?") Piplup asked, glancing up at Dawn.

"Yeah…" she muttered in reply.

("No need to worry,") Piplup said, copying Dawn's catchphrase, ("It'll all work out eventually. Even with that dork with us.")

Dawn gave him a light smack.

"I told you not to pick on Drew," she hissed.

("Yeah, yeah, sure,") Piplup replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The trees became smaller and more widely spread as Team Rocket and Pikachu neared the edge of the forest. The light of the sun was losing its green glow now that there was no longer a ceiling of leaves overhead.

"Finally, the edge of the forest!" James said in a relieved voice.

"It was about time. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end," Jessie said, glancing up at the blue sky.

("We're not through yet. We still have to find a road,") Pikachu said. He knew from past experience that the end of a forest didn't necessarily herald civilization.

"He's right! We can still be in da middle of nowhere," Meowth cautioned.

Jessie slapped him with her fan. "Shut up and be glad we're out of that forest. The whole time we were in there I felt like I was being watched by a million eyes," she said, shivering at the thought.

"Ah, there you are," a voice said.

Pikachu stiffened. That voice… The Rocket trio and Pikachu turned around to face the person who had spoken.

A man dressed like a Cacturne, hands on his hips, stood there. An evil smirk decorated his face and his green eyes exuded malevolence.

"You!" Jessie spat. Her eyes blazed with hatred for the Slateport Coordinator.

"Jessie, calm down," James said, gently pulling on her arm.

"What do you want?" Jessie growled.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked. He was inclined to send Harley flying without even listening to him, but he was curious just the same.

"I have new orders for you," Harley said. "You are to locate Ash's friends and bring them to Cyrus."

Jessie turned her head away and said, "Sorry, jackass, we're not taking orders from anyone anymore."

James nodded. "We're our own boss now," he added.

"Dat's right! Team Rocket has found a new calling!" Meowth said, raising his paw.

Harley cocked his head. "Oh? You've found the backbone to defy Cyrus?"

He grinned. "Then I suppose I might as well make you regret that."

The Rocket trio swallowed. Pikachu could sense that they were nervous, and he knew it was with good reason. For all Harley's eccentricity, he was still a powerful Coordinator.

Pikachu stepped forward. ("If you try to hurt them, I'm going to hurt you,") he said, sparking his cheeks in anticipation.

"What did he say?" Jessie asked Meowth, uncertain.

Meowth, whose eyes had widened upon hearing Pikachu, turned to Jessie and James and said, "He said dat he'd hurt Harley if he tried ta hurt us."

Harley heard Meowth's words and laughed. "How cute. Did you develop Stockholm syndrome, rodent? Did you forget that they are your enemies?" he asked mockingly.

("Team Rocket is no longer my enemy. You, on the other hand…") Pikachu replied.

Harley shrugged. Evidently, he didn't understand what Pikachu had said, but he didn't seem to care. "It doesn't matter anyway. Cacturne will make you regret defying Cyrus and Team Galactic. Cacturne, use Bullet Seed!"

Harley threw his Poké Ball and his signature Pokémon appeared, immediately starting its attack.

Pikachu blasted the seeds with his Thundershock, then leapt between the Rockets and Cacturne.

("You're fighting me, needle-head,") Pikachu challenged.

("I'm fine with everything,") Cacturne replied with a devilish grin.

("Thunderbolt!") Pikachu launched his signature move and Harley ordered Cacturne to avoid and counter with Pin Missile.

_('Okay, time to pick up the pace,')_ Pikachu thought as he jumped into the air to avoid Cacturne's attack.

His tail began to glow, and with a summersault Pikachu brought down his Iron Tail on Cacturne, who was sent flying by the force.

The Scarecrow Pokémon crawled up, but before he could make another move, Pikachu hit him with his Volt Tackle, knocking him out.

Harley frowned angrily and recalled his Pokémon.

"Fine, have it your way," he said, annoyed.

"Just know that Cyrus won't take kindly to those who betray him," Harley continued as he walked away.

Team Rocket breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to Pikachu.

"Thanks…I guess," Jessie said, not used to being on the same side as Pikachu.

"You saved us from another blastoff!" James cried, falling to his knees in gratitude. Then he realized how stupid he looked, coughed and got back to his feet.

("You're welcome. See, it pays to not be a criminal,") Pikachu said with a wink.

* * *

Brock sat down with a sigh. He had managed to convince his friends' parents to stay calm, and now he finally had some time to think about his next move. Knowing Ash, he wouldn't be back until Cyrus had been defeated, so his best bet was to try and find May and Dawn.

'_Where should I look, though?'_ he thought, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

'_They could be anywhere…maybe they went after Cyrus as well,'_ he mused, as memories of the day's events flashed before his mind's eye.

'_I should probably check out the Contest Hall first. Who knows what I might find there.'_

Brock got up and walked out, headed for the Contest Hall. As he made his way there, his thoughts returned to what Johanna had said about Dawn's father. He wondered how Dawn would react if she'd find out, but he pushed the thought away. He wasn't going to tell anyone about this; that was for Johanna to take care of as she saw fit.

'_I wonder what became of her father, though,'_ Brock thought as he continued walking. He shook his head. There were more urgent matters to attend to for now.

**That's it for chapter 7. Hope to see you for chapter 8, and don't forget to review in the meantime! Thanks!**


	8. Cities, Reunions and Messages

**I'm finally back from the mists of time. This chapter is the one that will break my seven-chapter curse that has been plaguing me for years. Even so, I don't feel it turned out as well as I hoped it would. Thing is, I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I know what will happen and when, but all the things in my mind won't happen just yet. There are more confrontations to be had before I get to that point. Anyway, I have a question for you: If I included yuri in this story, would you stop reading it? I'm not talking about lemon and obviously it wouldn't involve May as this is still an AdvanceShipping story. I'm asking this because lately I've been getting into yuri thanks to RomanticVulcanolight and CiliaRAWR, and I thought I might add some to this fic later on. If, however, you all hate it and would stop reading because of it, I won't do it. It really is up to you. I'd like to thank Varun51194 and I'm Random for reviewing consistently, and I apologize to you for making you wait this long. Anyway, don't forget to review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Cities, Reunions and Messages**

The sunlight that fell through the leaves was reddish, and May, Dawn and Drew knew that twilight would soon come. They hadn't found a trace of Team Rocket yet, and it seemed they wouldn't find them anytime soon.

"Maybe we should head back," May said uncertainly. "After all, we don't have our stuff with us, and I'm sure Brock and Ash are worried about us."

Now that she thought about Ash, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen him anywhere near Team Rocket, even though they had Pikachu. What could have happened to him? Her heart rate quickened, and suddenly she felt tiny pinpricks all over her skin.

'_What if something happened to him? Did the Rockets hurt him?'_ she thought, as her breathing quickened.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew asked.

He had noticed the color draining from her face, even in the dimming light. May shook her head, and now Dawn and Piplup got closer too.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked anxiously.

May didn't reply immediately. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, before turning to Dawn and Drew.

"Have you noticed that we haven't seen Ash?" she asked, her voice shaky and slightly higher than usual.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it; normally he'd be the first to chase after Team Rocket when they have Pikachu…" she said.

"Strange…maybe he ran into trouble?" Drew suggested, looking from May to Dawn. The girls looked at each other, and each could see the worry in the other's eyes.

"We have to go back. Pikachu is with the Rockets but at least he's relatively safe, since they want to give him to their boss," May said.

Her heart was still beating faster than it should, and she tried to calm herself down. Ash could take care of himself, she knew that. So then why was she so worried?

"Agreed. Something that can prevent Ash from going after Pikachu has to be something big," Dawn said.

She, like May, had a pulse of nearly two hundred. Ash couldn't be hurt, could he?

"You're worrying too much," Drew said, "Ash isn't one who lets himself get pushed around. Not by Team Rocket, and not by Team Galactic either. I'm sure he's fine."

Dawn wasn't so sure, but May seemed to hang on Drew's words. "I hope you're right…" she said softly.

"Even so, we should go back. No sense in making Brock worry about us," she added.

Dawn nodded. "Aside from that, we're tired. Let's go back and get some rest. We'll meet up with Brock, get our stuff, and tomorrow we'll chase Team Rocket. They can't have gone very far; they don't have any supplies either since we blew up their balloon," she said.

("Amen to that,") Piplup said.

"I suppose you're right. I didn't really bring my equipment either," Drew said, apparently annoyed by that fact. Silently, the group turned around and headed back to the city.

* * *

"Over there! Houses!" James yelled excitedly.

With darkness rapidly setting in, the Rockets and Pikachu had finally reached the outskirts of a town.

"Finally," Jessie exclaimed. "I want to take a bath and get these clothes cleaned."

"We'll need ta find a place ta break into," Meowth said. "Hopefully one of da houses will be empty."

("Break into? Why? I'm sure the Pokémon Center would be easier,") Pikachu said.

The Rockets gave each other sheepish glances after Meowth had translated.

"We're not exactly familiar with not being criminals," James said.

"Besides, aren't vigilantes wanted as well?" Jessie asked idly.

("Yes, but you haven't done anything vigilante-like yet. All you need to do is take off the Rocket uniforms,") Pikachu replied.

The notion that Team Rocket was no longer criminal was still amazing to him, but he liked the fact that they seemed to enjoy it.

_('I just hope they'll still think like that if they get beaten up by some criminal,')_ he thought.

The Rockets and Pikachu made their way to the town, where the Rockets put on their stagehand clothes over their uniforms.

Pikachu gave them a weird look, and James explained, "This is all we had on us aside from our uniforms. It'll have to do."

"It'll do fine. Now let's go," Jessie said.

Evidently she was looking forward to a soft bed and a bath, without fear of being evicted by, for instance, the homeowner. They headed over to the Pokémon Center, where Pikachu noticed the Rockets were pretty anxious.

("Don't worry, your disguises will work. You've worn worse ones,") he said.

"Gee, thanks," James said sarcastically.

They entered the Center and walked over to the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, um, we'd like to…get a room?" Jessie said uncertainly, a sharp contrast with her normal confidence.

"Of course. Two people?" Nurse Joy asked, not picking up on Jessie's nervousness.

"Two? What about…" Meowth began, before Jessie pushed him down and frantically yelled, "Yes! Two will be fine!"

Nurse Joy gave her a sheepish look and said, "Alright, here is the key to your room. It's at the end of the hall, last door on the right."

Jessie accepted the key and said, "Thank you."

Nurse Joy gave her a friendly smile. "You're welcome."

The Rockets and Pikachu went over to the room, where Jessie turned to Meowth and shouted, "You almost got us caught, you idiot! Your uniform got torn too badly to wear during our blastoff, remember?"

"What, don't I count as a full person by now, even without uniform?" Meowth shouted back.

("Meowth, just because we know you're not evil anymore doesn't mean they do. Everyone knows Team Rocket has a talking Meowth; you'd attract unwanted attention. Once you've established yourself as vigilantes you can reveal yourself some more,") Pikachu tried to soothe him.

"Anyway, does anyone have a clue what town this is?" James asked, changing the subject.

"We'd be looking pretty stupid if we went around asking," he went on.

Jessie sat down on one of the beds. "I suppose we should just go out and find a town map. Once we know where we are we can work on…what, actually?" she wondered, confused.

("Well, I'd like to get back to Ash soon. I don't know where he went, but I do know he'll need my help sooner or later,") Pikachu said.

James nodded. "Our best bet would be to go back to Hearthome anyway, and see if Team Galactic is still there. If they want the twerps…um, I mean Ash's friends, I doubt they'll have left yet. Since we're vigilantes now, shouldn't we be fighting people like Team Galactic?"

"Yes! I'd like to give Cyrus my opinion of him, that arrogant…" Jessie fumed angrily, cracking her knuckles.

James and the others sweatdropped, and then Pikachu said, ("Well, let's go out into town and see where we are. We could be halfway across Sinnoh for all we know.")

* * *

"So, they're not here anymore either?" Brock asked the attendant of the Contest Hall.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry; we haven't seen them anymore since things quieted down."

Brock nodded. "I see…well, thanks for the info anyway," he said.

The attendant nodded and Brock turned around.

'_So, they're not here…Where could they be? Are they chasing Team Galactic?'_

Brock had gone to the Contest Hall, and once there he'd searched around for a bit, trying to find any clue as to the whereabouts of his friends. He wasn't the only one, as many relatives and friends of the Coordinators had rushed over to check on their friends.

After a while, he'd given up on looking and he'd sought out several attendants, who were all over the place directing people to their friends and family. Several of them had seen May and Dawn, but none of them could tell Brock anything about their current location. As Brock walked away from the Contest Hall, he figured that May and Dawn had probably set off to chase Team Galactic as well.

'_They're probably with Ash by now,'_ he thought as he walked through the main street towards the Pokémon Center. He soon found out, however, how wrong he was.

"Brock! Hey!"

Brock turned around and saw May waving at him. With her were Dawn and Drew.

Brock ran over to them and asked, "Are you okay? Did you run into Ash?"

May and Dawn exchanged a worried glance, before May said, "We were hoping Ash would be with you…"

Brock saw their faces and frowned. "Tell me what happened while we're walking to the Pokémon Center," he said.

The group started walking and May explained about Team Rocket and the pursuit, and how they'd given up when darkness started to set in.

"Hmm, so the Rockets have Pikachu…Then Ash must have run into trouble with Team Galactic," Brock said.

"You never did tell us why Ash and you separated anyway," Drew said with a slightly accusing tone in his voice.

("Trying to impress May with his smoothness, slimy little…") Piplup muttered evilly. Dawn sighed, but she didn't reprimand Piplup because she felt the same way he did.

Brock ignored Drew's tone and said, "He was going after Cyrus to get all the Pokémon back. You know he'd never let anyone get away with so many Pokémon. I don't know what happened then."

He noticed the worried look on May's face and he said, "Don't worry. If anyone can take care of himself it's Ash. He's been in tough situations before, I'm sure he'll be fine."

May smiled at Brock, slightly reassured, but despite Brock's words she still couldn't dismiss the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Solaceon Town? Really?" James groaned when he saw the city map at the town edge.

("Well, that's not too bad, right? I mean, it's only a day or two of traveling back to Hearthome,") Pikachu said.

James shook his head. "That's two days of head start Team Galactic has on us. In that airship of theirs they could be halfway around the world in the two days it takes us to get back," he said, looking more serious than Pikachu had ever seen him.

"That sneaky little worm!" Jessie said angrily. "We have to get back there before they escape!"

("That's gonna be hard. We'd better contact the Pokémon Center of Hearthome first, to let them know about you, and that we're okay. That'll at least give us the edge of not being hunted by my friends,") Pikachu said thoughtfully.

After Meowth had translated for the Rockets, Jessie said, "How will we do that? If we contact them, and they see you, they'll call us out for who we are. For now, we can't use that. We need to find another means of contacting your friends."

A silence fell over the group as they pondered how to get in contact with Ash's friends without revealing themselves.

"What if we get someone else to contact them for us? You know, with a message only they would get?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Wow, you're really getting smart all of a sudden," Jessie said teasingly.

"Yeah James, never knew ya had it in ya," Meowth chimed in.

He had been silent for a while, but since there were no other people in the direct vicinity he could speak without fear of detection.

("Do you know anyone here we could ask?") Pikachu asked, ignoring Jessie and Meowth.

Meowth translated, and James answered, "It doesn't necessarily have to be someone we know. We could ask anyone. What's more important is the message itself. We need to be able to tell someone the message without them realizing what we're talking about, but it has to be phrased in such a way that Ash's friends will know."

"So what do you propose, genius?" Jessie asked.

She was amazed by the intelligence James suddenly displayed. Okay, he had bright moments all the time, but it seemed like he was actually completely serious now. Why would that be?

"Let's just figure that out over dinner. I'm starving," James said sheepishly. The others sighed. Of course the seriousness wouldn't last…

* * *

May, Dawn, Brock and Drew were in the Pokémon Center. An uncomfortable silence filled the air between them. For a while, they'd tried to come up with places Ash might be. The outcome was that he had probably been taken by Team Galactic. After that glum conclusion, the conversation had stalled. All of them were now caught up in their own thoughts.

May was afraid that Ash was hurt, Drew kept his eyes focused on May, and Dawn was mentally punching Drew for obviously not thinking of a way to save Ash. Brock, meanwhile, was worried about his friend, but more so about Cyrus' plan.

'_What could Cyrus want with all those Pokémon? If he wants to get his hands on Dialga and Palkia…'_ he thought, frowning because he just couldn't seem to figure out what the connection between a large number of regular Pokémon and the Legendary Dragons was.

"Excuse me, but you are Ash's friends, right?" Nurse joy asked, walking over.

Everyone looked up, and May said, "Yes! Do you know where he is?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. But I do have a message from Solaceon Town, for Ash's friends."

May looked at the others, who looked back at her with the same confused look on their faces.

"What kind of message?" Dawn asked.

"And who sent it?" Drew added.

"Just a teenager; he didn't tell me his name. Anyway, here is the message: Pikachu is fine; we're on your side now."

May's eyes widened and she shot a glance at the others.

"Thank you…" she whispered to Nurse Joy, who bowed and walked away to leave the group in private.

"That could only have come from Team Rocket," Dawn said excitedly.

"So they're in Solaceon Town…That's not too far from here," Brock said, pondering.

"Why would they send us a message? It makes no sense to alert your enemy to your location," Drew said, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't you listen? They're on our side now," Dawn said, harsher than she had to.

"And you believe them?" Drew asked incredulously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dawn shot back with a glare. She relished even this indirect confrontation with Drew. Finally she could vent at least a small part of her frustration.

"Maybe because they have double-crossed you countless times before?"

"This isn't a double-cross. Trust me," May said, stepping in between Drew and Dawn to diffuse the situation.

"How can you be sure?" Drew asked, but the fire was gone from his voice.

May shook her head. "I'm not sure…but I feel it's the truth."

"Then why didn't they contact us themselves? Has it occurred to you that this might just be a scheme to get us to believe they're in Solaceon while they make their escape?" Drew pressed.

"I think May is right," Brock said, placing a hand on Drew's shoulder.

"You have to realize that we know Team Rocket better than you do, Drew. This is not their usual style, and Jessie and James are nothing if not traditionalists. Of course they wouldn't show themselves for fear of recognition. I don't know what made them change sides, but I think we should accept this as a welcome break and send a message back for them. If Ash is indeed with Team Galactic, Team Rocket might be our best lead for getting to him."

Drew wanted to argue, but he couldn't find the words to counter Brock's arguments so he just flicked his hair and said, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

With that he walked out of the room, heading for his own bunk. Dawn stuck out her tongue while he walked away, much to Piplup's amusement.

("You have no idea how happy I am to see you doing that,") he said contently.

Dawn gave him a sheepish smile and whispered, "Okay, he was pissing me off too."

Piplup grinned at her. ("I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later,") he said smugly.

**So, that's it for chapter 8. What happened to Ash? Will May and the others meet up with the Rockets and Pikachu? You'll see next time…whenever that's gonna be. Don't forget to review, and I hope you liked the chap despite it not being as good as I hoped. See you next time!**


End file.
